Der letzte Kampf
by Night of StarClan
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt. Der letzte Kampf zwischen der BO und Shinichi&CO, im Pokémon Style. Wer ist der Boss der BO? Findet es heraus. Rating: T für spätere Gewalt, Blut, Charakter Tod.
1. Chapter 1

**Das ist eine Geschichte die ich mir zusammen mit meiner Schwester ausgedacht habe./That's a story i thought of with my sister.**

**Es ist eine Verbindung aus Pokémon und Detektiv Conan./ It's a crossover of Pokémon and Detective Conan.**

**Weder Detektiv Conan noch Pokémon gehören mir. Detektive Conan gehört Gosho Aoyama und Pokémon gehört Nintendo und Shogakukan Comics./Not Detective Conan nor Pokémon belongs to me. Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama and Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics.**

**Hoffe es gefällt euch, bitte Reviewed./Hope you like it, please review.**

* * *

><p>Es war eine stille Nacht in Tokio. Kaum ein Mensch war auf der Straße. Es war ruhig, bis zwei Personen um eine Straßenecke rannten. Ein 8-Jähriger Junge und ein 17-Jähriges Mädchen, das er hinter sich her zog, rasten in hohem Tempo durch die Gassen Tokios. „Conan, Conan…was ist denn los?", keuchte das Mädchen und ihre Augen wurden weiter als sie ohnehin schon waren, als sich der Griff des Jungen um ihre Hand noch verstärkte. „Ich…Ich kann jetzt nicht darüber reden Ran. Bitte, lass uns einfach schnell zu Agasa's Haus laufen. Ich will nicht dass du in noch größere Gefahr kommst", antwortete der Junge, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein flüstern. Die Angst in seiner Stimme hielt Ran von weiteren Fragen ab und sie liefen weiter. Sie wollten gerade aus einer Gasse herauslaufen, da fuhr ein Auto vorbei.<p>

Conan drückte Ran tief in den Schatten und die Atmung des Jungen beschleunigte sich. Ein Porsche, wieso ängstigt er Conan so, fragte Ran sich, ihr blick fest auf dem verängstigten Jungen. „Ein schwarzer Porsche 365-A, Gins Wagen", flüsterte Conan. Plötzlich versteifte Conan sich und starrte auf die Rückbank des Wagens. Sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem lautlosen Schrei. Ran folgte seinem Blick und wollte laut aufschreien als Conan ihren Mund bedeckte. „Kein Wort", hauchte der Junge und ging in die Knie. Ran verfolgte wie er ein Rädchen an seinen Schuhen drehte und ein Fußball aus seinem Gürtel erschien. „Conan was machst du denn?", flüsterte Ran entsetzt. Der Junge grinste sie an und plötzlich hatte Ran nur noch einen Gedanken. Shinichi! Conan holte aus und schoss den Ball so fest er konnte. Ran starrte fassungslos auf das Loch im Wagen, in dem der Ball verschwunden war.

Der Wagen kam schlingernd zum stehen und Hintertür öffnete sich. Zwei Teenager sprangen sofort heraus und Ran hörte Conans Ruf: „HATTORIE, KAZUAH, HIERHER SCHNELL!" Die beiden Teenager aus Osaka rannten schnell zu Conan der sie zurück in die Gasse lotste in der Ran immer noch in den Schatten saß. „Wurde auch Zeit Kudo!", grummelte Hattorie während Conan verzweifelt mit den Armen wedelte, ein Zeichen den Mund zu halten. Doch es war bereits zu spät. Ran und Kazuah hoben gemeinsam den Kopf und fragten im Chor: „Kudo?" „Toll gemacht Heiji", zischte Conan und nahm seine Brille ab. Ran wimmerte und blickte den Jungen mit großen Augen an. „Shi-Shinichi", stammelte das Mädchen und Kazuah kreischte: „KUDO!" „Kreisch doch nicht so du Dummkopf", zischte Heiji seine Freundin an. „Halt doch den Mund du Idiot", zischte Kazuah zurück. Die beiden begannen zu streiten. Normalerweise würde Ran diesen Streit schnell beenden, doch sie starte immer noch Conan Edogawa alias Shinichi Kudo mit großen Augen an. Der warf ihr einen verlegenen blick zu.

Plötzlich begann etwas zu piepen und Shinichi kramte in seinen Taschen bis er das Detektiv-Boys Abzeichen fand. Er hob ab und im nächsten Moment hörte man wütendes kreischen. „Conan, verdammt. Wo bleibst du denn, du Vollidiot." Kazuah und Heiji unterbrachen ihren Streit und hörten dem Gespräch zu. „Die schwarze Organisation sitzt uns im Nacken. Wo steckst du? Abgesehen von dir, deiner Freundin und den beiden aus Osaka ist schon jeder da. Selbst Kaito Kid. Also beeilt euch!" „Wir sind fast da, gib uns noch fünf Minuten, Ai", antwortete Conan. Hattorie beugte sich zu dem Jungen und fragte: „Ah, also ist Kid auch da, Kleiner?" Ran sah Conan seinen ärger herunter schlucken und er erwiderte: „Dafür haben wir jetzt wirklich keine Zeit, Hattorie. Wir müssen zu Agasa's Haus." Damit griff er nach Rans Hand und zog sie weiter.

**Inzwischen in Professor Agasa's Haus**

Ai seufzte und zitterte während sie die Säfte für die Kinder her richtete. Die Schwarze Organisation hatte sie und Kudo gefunden. Sie erinnerte sich deutlich an den Anruf den sie vor noch nicht einmal drei Stunden erhalten hatte.

_Das Telefon klingelte und Ai verlies ihre Arbeit und dem fast beendeten Gegenmittel. Sie hob ab und sagte: „Ai Haibara im Haus von Hiroshi Agasa, Guten Tag." „Sherry, hier ist Jodie Starling. Wir haben ein Problem." „Was gibt es?", fragte Ai mit gerunzelter Stirn. Das hörte sich nicht gut an. „Ich habe einen Anruf von Kir erhalten." Die FBI Agentin zögerte kurz, dann sprach sie aus was Ai befürchtet hatte: „Sie haben euch aufgedeckt. Du, Kudo und alle die sie gegen euch einsetzen können, ihr müsst fliehen." Damit legte Jodie auf und Ai wählte sofort die Nummer des Oberschülerdetektivs aus Osaka. Er würde am längsten brauchen um zu kommen._

Ai nahm das Tablett mit den Gläsern auf und brachte es in das abgedunkelte Wohnzimmer. Ihre Hände zitterten so stark, das die Hälfte des Inhalts der Gläser über den Rand schwappte, aber Ai bemerkte es nicht. Sie war zu nervös und verzweifelt. Schnell stellte sie das Tablett ab und suchte nach den vieren die bereits da waren. Sie geriet in Panik als sie sie nirgends entdecken konnte. Dann stürzte auf einmal ein Teenager mit weißem Umhang in den Raum. Hinter ihm liefen drei Kinder, ihre Fäuste erhoben. „Stehen bleiben du Dieb", schrie das Mädchen. „Bleib hier, Kaito Kid", brüllte der dickere Junge.

Kaito Kid schaute über die Schulter zurück und rief: „Kinder, beruhigt euch, ich bin nicht hier um etwas zu stehlen." Durch das zurücksehen, hatte Kid nicht mehr auf seinen Weg geachtet und fiel über das Sofa. Sofort waren die Kinder bei ihm und der dickere Junge hinderte ihn am Aufstehen, in dem er sich auf Kid setzte. Kid begann vor Schmerzen zu schreien und brüllte: „Geh runter von mir, ich krieg keine Luft!" „Genta, geh von ihm runter", befahl Ai mit zitternder Stimme. „Aber Ai", wiedersprach das andere Mädchen. „Kein aber, Ayumi. Ich habe Kid genauso hergebeten wie euch, er ist Gast."

„Aber wieso hast du Kid hergebeten", fragte der letzte Junge und Ai zögerte, dann flüsterte sie: „Das kann ich euch nicht sagen, Mitsuhiko, nicht jetzt." Damit drehte sich Ai herum und ging in ihr Labor um den letzten Prototypen ihres Vollständigen Gegenmittels zu holen. Genau zwei Pillen. Eine für Kudo und eine für sie.

**Wieder bei Conan/Shinichi und den anderen**

„Man, für den Körper den du hast, bist du ganz schön schnell, Kudo", keuchte Heiji als er hinter Conan zum Stehen kam, der wie wild in seiner Jacke nach dem Hausschlüssel suchte. Schließlich fand er ihn und schloss die Tür auf. Schnell liefen sie alle hinein und ins Wohnzimmer aus dem aufgeregtes und genervtes Rufen ertönte. Sie traten hinein und Conan, so wie auch Heiji und Ai, die in der Kellertür auftauchte, stöhnten. Ayumi, Genta und Mitsuhiko hetzten Kaito Kid durch den gesamten Raum. „Du Dieb", kreischte Ayumi und Kid rief zurück: „Großer Gott, wie oft denn noch, ich bin nicht hier um was zu stehlen. Lasst mich in Ruhe ihr Nervensägen!" Schließlich war Kaito Kid irgendwie in der Lage, sich mit seinem Enterhacken in Richtung Decke zu retten.

Conan stöhnte und lief vorwärts. Dann blickte er auf und rief: „Danke das du gekommen bist Kid, ich hoffe es waren nicht zu viele umstände!" Der Detektiv grinste den Dieb an und Kid erwiderte: „Sag deinen kleinen Freunden dass sie sich von mir fernhalten sollen und alles ist in Ordnung!" Conan grinste breiter, bis er Ais Stimme hörte in der Ärger und Besorgnis lagen. „Wo zum Teufel seid ihr so lange gewesen?" Conan trat näher an die geschrumpfte Wissenschaftlerin heran und erklärte: „Ich war mit Ran auf dem Weg, als wir Hattorie und Kazuah aus einem schwarzen Porsche 365-A retten mussten." Ai fuhr zurück und keuchte entsetzt: „Gins Wagen!" Conan nickte und fuhr fort: „Wenn sie Hattorie und Kazuah bereits fangen konnten, wird es nichtmehr lange dauern bis sie uns endgültig haben."

Ai nickte langsam und die Beiden gingen in die Mitte des Raumes, wo Heiji und Kid bereits warteten. Die Kinder gesellten sich schnell zu ihnen, sowie Ran und Kazuah. „Also was ist los, wie wär es mit ein paar Antworten", meinte Kazuah. „Und wo ist deine Brille Conan?", fragte Ayumi. Conan zögerte, dann blickte er die Kinder fest an und er erklärte: „Ich brauche sie nicht, weil ich gar nicht Conan Edogawa bin." Die Kinder tauschten verwirrte blicke und dann fuhr Conan fort. „Mein richtiger Name ist Shinichi Kudo. Ich bin durch ein Gift der Organisation, vor der wir euch gerade zu schützen versuchen geschrumpft worden." Die Kinder starrten ihn nur an, dann begannen sie zu lachen. „Na-Natürlich Conan", lachte Mitsuhiko, stoppte aber als er sah dass außer Ayumi und Genta niemand mitlachte. Die blicke von Shinichi, Ai, Kid und Hattorie wanderten ständig von einem Fenster zum nächsten, während Ran und Kazuah sich verängstigt umsahen.

„Das, das ist dein ernst?", fragte Ayumi. „Natürlich ist es sein ernst. Warum sonst sollten wir euch alle hier versammeln, zur Geburtstagsfeier von Professor Agasa? Der ist, wie ich anmerken muss, erst in drei Monaten", schnappte Ai und schnaubte. Dann drückte sie Shinichi etwas in die Hand. Der hielt es hoch und seine Augen wurden weit. „Was, noch ein Prototyp?", schnaubte Heiji. „Ich dachte die wirken bei unserem Zwerg hier keine 12 Stunden mehr?" Ai sah in an und erklärte: „Das ist mein letzter Prototyp, wenn es nicht wirklich schon ein vollständiges Heilmittel gegen das Apoptoxin 4869 ist." „Danke Shiho."

Der Detektiv grinste und Ai sah ihn Böse an. Er erwiderte daraufhin: "Was, ich dachte du magst es nur nicht wenn man dich Sherry nennt. Dein richtiger Name ist kein Grund mich böse an zu starren." Ai schnaubte, beließ es aber dabei und holte ein kleines Mechanisches gerät heraus. Auf der Spitze war eine Glaskugel in der etwas rot glühte. „Was ist das?", fragte Kazuah. Ai stellte das Gerät auf den Wohnzimmertisch und erklärte: „Der Professor und ich haben für den Tag an dem die Organisation uns findet vorgesorgt. Dieses Gerät sollte uns einen Ort zeigen an dem wir sicher sind."

„Wo ist der Professor eigentlich", fragte Ran die sich langsam von ihrem Schock erholt hatte. „Der ist bei meinen Eltern in Amerika", antwortete Shinichi und sah sich das Gerät genau an. „Und um die Polizei und alle die wir nicht mitnehmen können kümmern sich das FBI und die CIA?", fragte Hattorie. Ai nickte und sagte, über das erstaunte Gemurmel von den Kinder, Ran und Kazuah hinweg: „Ja. Jodie hat mir versprochen das sie alles tun werden was in ihrer Macht steht. Sie werden auch eine offizielle Einsatzerlaubnis beantragen. Und das CIA wird sie mit Kirs Informationen versorgen." „Genta, ich glaube das ist keine gute Idee", sagte Mitsuhiko plötzlich und alle sahen den Jungen an. Genta war drauf und dran einige Knöpfe zu drücken. „Genta, nicht!", rief Shinichi, doch es war zu spät. Die Knöpfe waren gerückt und die Glaskugel auf der Maschine explodierte. Ein rot glühendes Portal öffnete sich und begann sie alle langsam hinein zu ziehen. Alle schrien überrascht auf und versuchten sich irgendwo fest zu halten.

Plötzlich brach die Tür auf und Ai erstarrte als sie eine bekannte Stimme hörte. „Wodka, Kir, beeilt euch." „Gin", keuchte Shinichi und dann hörten sie eine Weibliche Stimme aus dem Obergeschoss. „Chianti, Korn, folgt mir, sie sind unten." „Wermut", kreischte Ai. Dann hob Kid die Stimme. „Nun ja, so sehr ich es begrüßen würde den Mördern meines Vaters die Meinung zu sagen, ich glaube unsere Überlebenschancen sind drüben besser." Damit sprang der Dieb in das Portal. Hattorie rief: „Er hat recht. Kommt!" Nun folgte auch der Rest und einer nach dem anderen verschwand im Portal. Shinichi war schon fast drinnen, als ihm etwas auffiel. Er sah sich um und rief: „Ai, verdammt noch mal, komm her!" Das Mädchen rührte sich nicht, starrte einfach nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu der Treppe, von der man näherkommende Schritte hörte.

Shinichi rannte los, packte Ai an der Hüfte und sprang mit ihr in das Portal. Ai war immer noch starr, doch wie auch Shinichi, schrie sie auf, als sie an eine Art Barriere prallten und dann das Bewusstsein verloren.

* * *

><p>Stöhnend öffnete Shinichi die Augen, als seltsame Geräusche an sein Ohr drangen. Er setzte sich unter Schmerzen auf und sah sich um. Er war auf einem Grashügel, Ai immer noch neben ihm. Das Mädchen schlief immer noch und Shinichi schüttelte sie wach. Ai blinzelte mehrmals, bevor sie sich ebenfalls aufsetze. Sie sah Shinichi an und dieser schrie: „WAS ZUM TEUFEL WAR LOS MIT DIR, MIYANO? DIE HÄTTEN DICH GETÖTET WENN ICH DICH NICHT MITGEZOGEN HÄTTE!" Ai blieb still und sah ihn nur dankbar an. Shinichi spürte wie seine Wangen heiß wurden und seine Wut legte sich. Er stand auf und half auch Ai auf die Beine. Die beiden sahen sich erstaunt um. Sie waren umgeben von Natur. Zu ihrer linken war ein dichter Wald und vor und rechts von ihnen waren weite Felder. Dann drehten sie sich um und Shinichi musste grinsen. Kaito Kid zappelte in einem abgestorbenen Baum, sein Umhang hatte sich in den Ästen verhangen.<p>

Die beiden ‚Kinder' liefen zu dem Dieb und halfen ihm unter ständigem Gelächter herunter. „Kid, um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube nicht, dass du deine Verkleidung im Moment brauchst", meinte Shinichi. Nachdem er unten war, nahm Kaito Kid seine Verkleidung ab und wurde zu Kaito Kuroba. Dann machten sich die drei auf den Weg über eines der Felder. Als sie auf einem Hügel rast machten hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme. „Feurigel, Pass auf!" Shinichi sah sich um und schrie auf als ein Flammenstrahl sich direkt auf Ai zubewegte. Shinichi rief: „Shiho Achtung!" Ai drehte sich um und schrie als sie die Flammen sah. Plötzlich rief eine andere Stimme: „Bamelin block Feurigels Flammenwurf mit Wasserdüse!" Zentimeter vor Ai wurde der Flammenstrahl abgefangen, von einem orangen Wiesel in einem Wasserstrahl.

Viel heißer Dampf stieg auf und es dauerte bis Shinichi, Shiho und Kaito wieder etwas sehen konnten. Dann sahen sie zwei Jugendliche. Ein Mädchen mit bläulichen Haaren und ein junge mit schwarzen Haaren liefen auf die Gruppe zu, gefolgt von einem blauen Igel mit Flammen am Rücken, einer gelben Maus und einem blauen Pinguin und einem blau-grauen Wolf auf zwei Beinen. Als sie ankamen keuchte das Mädchen: „Entschuldigung, aber Feurigel lernt seinen Flammenwurf erst." Auf diese Aussage bekam sie von der Gruppe nur verwirrte Blicke. Sie beugte sich zu dem blauen Igel und sagte streng: „Feurigel sei brav und entschuldige dich bei dem Mädchen." Feurigel sah Ai an und sagte: „Feu-Feu-Feurigel." Shinichi beugte sich herab und sah Feurigel an.

„Es ist niedlich", sagte er und schrie überrascht auf als Feurigel von dem blauen Pinguin zur Seite gestoßen wurde. „Plinfa Plinfa!" Das Mädchen beugte sich zu dem Tier herab, welches die Flügel vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. „Plinfa, sei nicht immer so gemein zu Feurigel. Entschuldige dich bei ihm." Plinfa seufzte und wandte sich an Feurigel. „Plin-Plinfa." „Wer seid ihr eigentlich", fragte der Junge jetzt. Shinichi sah den, vermutlich, 13 Jährigen Jungen an und antwortete: „Mein Name ist Shinichi Kudo, meines Zeichens Detektiv." „Bist du nicht erst acht?", fragte das Mädchen. Da mischte Kaito sich ein und meinte: „Er ist überaus intelligent für sein Alter und bedenkt, der Schein trügt manchmal." „Und dein Name ist", fragte der Junge. „Kaito Kuroba, Magier und die Dame hier…" „Mein Name ist Shiho Miyano", stellte Shiho sich vor. „und ihr seid?", fragte Shinichi.

Der Junge stellte sich vor: „Mein Name ist Ash Ketchum und ich bin Pokémon Trainer." „Mein Name ist Lucia und ich bin Top-Koordinatorin." Shiho starrte die beiden sprachlos an, Kaito sweat-dropped und Shinichi meinte: „Ähm…Pokémon?" „Ihr wollt uns auf den Arm nehmen", fragten die Trainer im Chor. „Wir sind nicht von hier, wir kommen aus Tokio", antwortete Shinichi. Ash zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und fragte: „Tokio?" Shinichi wandte sich an Shiho und fragte: „Verdammt, Miyano, wo sind wir eigentlich?"

Shiho sah sich um, dann antwortete sie: _„Die hohe Konzentration von Magnetischer und elementarer Energie, aus der das Dimensionsportal entstand, zusammen mit unserer Panik, welche erspürt wurde müssen uns in eine vollkommen andere Dimension geführt haben. Eine andere Galaxie, vielleicht sogar ein Paralleluniversum."_

Kaito made an Anime-Downfall und Shinichi sagte: „Und jetzt mal für normale Leute." Shiho wollte antworten, musste aber lachen, als sie die Gesichter von Ash und Lucia sah, die sie anstarrten als wäre sie plötzlich zwanzig Meter groß. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, erklärte sie: „Wir sind durch das Portal gesprungen und in einer anderen Welt gelandet." „Ahhh!", machten die anderen vier gleichzeitig.

**20 Minuten später vor Professor Eibes Labor**

„Und du hast dieses Gift entwickelt Shiho?", fragte Lucia. „Ja", antwortete Shiho. „Und die Pillen die ihr in den Taschen habt sind das Gegengift?", fragte Ash. „Ganz genau", antwortete Shinichi. „Und du Kaito, bist eigentlich ein Gelegenheits-Dieb, Shinichis Erzfeind und Cousin? ", fragten die Trainer gemeinsam. „Geheimnisvoller Dieb wolltet ihr sagen, aber ja", antwortete Kaito zum Schluss. Sie klopften an die Tür und traten in ein Labor, das ein wenig an Professor Agasa's erinnerte. „Unfassbar", flüsterte Shiho. „Willkommen in meinem Labor", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Die fünf wirbelten herum und Pikachu fiel vor Schreck von Ash's Schulter und sandte einige Blitze aus. Der Professor lachte, dann sah er die beiden Trainer an.

„Ash, Lucia, was führt euch hier her?" „Wir haben die drei auf den Feldern getroffen und…" Die nächste halbe Stunde wurde auch dem Professor alles erklärt und er entschied: „Auch wenn ihr beide so ausseht wie acht, ist es, denke ich in Ordnung wenn ihr eigene Pokémon besitzt." Wirklich", jubelte Shinichi. Ihn hatten diese Pokémon von Anfang an interessiert. „Folgt mir", sagte der Professor. Er führte sie alle in einen großen Garten in dem viele Pokémon spielten. „Ich hole die die in Frage kommen", meinte der Professor und verschwand. „Er ist auf jeden Fall organisierter als Professor Agasa", meinte Shiho lächelnd und Shinichi freute es, die Wissenschaftlerin endlich einmal wieder glücklich zu sehen. Dann kam der Professor zurück, fünf Pokébälle in seinen Händen.

Er warf die Bälle in die Luft und in weißem Licht erschienen fünf Pokémon. „Darf ich vorstellen: Das ist Chelast." Der Professor deutete auf ein Schildkrötenartiges Pokémon mit Blättern auf dem Kopf. „Es ist ein sehr geduldiges Pflanzen-Pokémon. Dann haben wir Plinfa." Er deute auf ein Plinfa, das Lucias zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. „Plinfa ist ein sehr stolzes Wasser-Pokémon, im Gegensatz zu Panflam. Es ist eher schüchtern, aber ein starker Kämpfer mit seinen Feuer-Attacken." Er deutete auf das orange Äffchen, das sich sofort an Shiho Rock klammerte und mit großen Augen zu ihr aufsah. „Es ist noch sehr jung", meinte der Professor lächelnd. Shinichi hatte sich derweilen hingekniet um ein Löwenähnliches blaues Pokémon zu streicheln. Es presste sein Köpfchen gegen Shinichis Hand und gab ein seltsames Schnurren von sich. „Shein-Sheinux", maunzte es.

„Das ist Sheinux. Es ist ein Elektro-Pokémon wie Pikachu. Ich glaube es mag dich." „Ich mag es auch", erwiderte Shinichi und lachte als Sheinux in seine Arme sprang. Dann kamen sie zu dem letzten Pokémon. Einem schwarz-grau-weißem Vogel, der bereits auf Kaitos Schulter saß und sein Haar durcheinander brachte. „Das ist Staralili. Es ist ein Flug-Pokémon und hat manchmal ein ziemliches Temperament." „Also, ich denke jeder hat seines", meinte Shinichi und grinste als er sah, wie Shiho Panflam vorsichtig auf den Arm nahm. Sie streichelte das Pokémon am Kopf und als Panflam sie umarmte, lächelte sie. Shinichi seufzte erleichtert. Am Anfang hatte Shiho nicht so begeistert gewirkt, als der Professor erklärt hatte, dass jeder von ihnen ein eigenes Pokémon bekommen würde.

Als jeder sein Pokémon hatte, übergab der Professor den drei neuen Trainern sechs Pokébälle und einen Pokédex. Plötzlich sagte Ash: „Äh, Professor, dieses Evoli verfolgt mich schon die ganze Zeit." Alle drehten sich um und sahen ein braunes Fuchsähnliches Pokémon an Ash's Hose zerren. Vergebens versuchte er es ab zu schütteln und Shinichi lachte, als Evoli dadurch nur noch fester zubiss. „Ash, ich glaube Evoli mag dich. Würdest du es mit dir nehmen", fragte der Professor und Shinichi sah wie Ash's Augen aufleuchteten. „Aber klar doch."

* * *

><p><strong>So, wie findet ihr es?So, how do you like it?**

**Wir haben ganz schön lange daran geschrieben./We've written very long.**

**Und es ist noch nicht aus./And it's not over yet.**

**Im nächsten Teil sehen die Japaner ihren ersten Pokémon Kampf./In the next Chapter, the Japanese are going to see their first battle.**

**Wie oben bereits, bitte eine Rückmeldung./Like Above, R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Der zweite Teil der FanFiction von mir und meiner kleinen Schwester.**

**Pokémon und Detektiv Conan gehört mir immer noch nicht.**

**ENJOY! R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Einige Stunden später im Wald<strong>

„Das wird abgefahren", meinte Shinichi und war überrascht als Shiho begeistert zustimmte. „Ok", rief Kaito der den Schiedsrichter übernahm. „Es werden zwei Doppelkämpfe ausgetragen. Die Pokémon dürfen nicht gewechselt werden. Seid ihr bereit?" „Aber immer", meinte Ash und zückte einen Pokéball. „Wir sind soweit", meinte Lucia mit zwei Bällen in der Hand um die Sticker-Bälle gelegte worden waren.

„Es geht los", rief Kaito und Ash warf seinen Pokéball und rief: „Pikachu, Evoli, ihr seid dran!"

Sein Pikachu sprang von seiner Schulter auf das Feld, gefolgt von Evoli, das aus seinem Ball erschien. Nun war Lucia an der Reihe.

Sie warf ihre Pokébälle und rief: „Togakiss, Onyx, Scheinwerfer!" Mit leuchtenden Bändern und grünen Sternen erschienen eine große graue Steinschlange, Onyx, und ein hellblauer Dino-Vogel, Togakiss.

„Der Kampf beginnt", rief Kaito und Ash rief: „Evoli, Sternschauer!" Evoli schoss leuchtende Sterne auf die Beiden Gegner und Lucia rief: „Togakiss, Onyx, weicht aus." Beide Pokémon waren in der Lage auszuweichen als Ash plötzlich rief: „Sie sind abgelenkt! Pikachu, Eisenschweif auf Onyx!" Pikachu sprang mit glühendem Schweif aus der Staubwolke die durch Onyx ‚Hechtsprung' aufgewirbelt worden war. „Chuuu-Pika!", rief Pikachu als sein Eisenschweif an Onyx Stirn traf und Lucia rief: „Togakiss, revangiere dich mit Himmelsfeger!"

Togakiss schoss in die Luft und fing an weiß zu leuchten. Daraufhin stürzte es sich geradewegs auf Pikachu welches dadurch mit voller Wucht gegen einen Stein prallte. Noch bevor sich Pikachu wieder aufgerichtet hatte brüllte Ash: „Evoli setz Ruckzuckhieb gegen Onyx ein!" Onyx war sich der Gefahr bewusst und wich nach Anweisung von Lucia dem schnell näher kommenden Evoli im ersten Moment aus doch dieses drehte sich um und traf das erschrockene Onyx. Währenddessen erkundigte sich Ash ob es Pikachu auch gut geht. Dieses antwortete mit einem entschlossenem: „Pika-Pikachuuuu!" und trat mutig ein paar Schritte vor.

„Togakiss Wind-Schnitt!", rief Lucia und so wurde die Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden beendet. Togakiss entwickelte einen Blau leuchtenden Ball und warf in weg. Währenddessen murmelte Ash etwas zu Pikachu, dass nur Kaito verstehen konnte, und dieses machte sich bereit einen Donnerblitz auszuführen doch es wurde schon von Togakiss Wind-Schnitt getroffen. Pikachu wurde in die Luft geschleudert und feuerte seinen Donnerblitz auf Togakiss und Onyx ab. Shinichi verfolgte den Kampf mit großen Augen, als er Shiho murmeln hörte: „Gut, Lucia scheint sich bewusst zu sein, das Pikachu im Moment der größere Feind ist." Shinichi sah aus dem Augenwinkel ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschen, doch er dachte; _Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Evoli mag Schwächer und im Nachteil sein, aber es hat bisher immer getroffen._

Da rief Ash: „Pikachu, setz Eisenschweif und Volt-Takle auf Onyx ein!" Pikachu lief los, Elektrizität baute sich um es auf. „Togakiss, block es mit Bodyguard", rief Lucia und Shinichi sah Ash grinsen_. Ich wusste es, jetzt kommt Evoli's auftritt,_ dachte der Detektiv und Ash rief: „Evoli, stoß Togakiss mit Takle fort!" „Was?", schrie Lucia und Evoli rannte los. Plötzlich begann sein Körper leicht golden zu glühen und Ash rief: „Wow, Risiko-Takle!"

Evoli traf das überraschte Togakiss mit Risiko-Takle und Pikachu schoss keine Sekunde später über die Stelle, an der Togakiss gestanden hatte. Es sprang. „Pika-Pika-Pika-Chuuuuu-PIKA!" Pikachu traf mit voller Wucht auf Onyx und das große Pokémon fiel zu Boden. „Onyx ist Kampfunfähig nun heißt es Togakiss gegen Pikachu und Evoli!", verkündete Kaito. „Togakiss, Wirbel und Himmelsfeger", befahl Lucia. Togakiss setzte Himmelsfeger ein und es entstand ein weißlich glühender Tornado, als es auf Evoli zuschoss. Das kleine Pokémon war zu überrascht und Togakiss Attacke traf mit voller Wucht. Evoli ging zu Boden und blieb liegen.

„Pikachu, Donnerblitz!" Pikachu sammelte alle seine Energie und sandte einen gewaltigen Donnerblitz zu Togakiss. Das Pokémon stürzte kampfunfähig vom Himmel und der erste Kampf war vorbei. „Togakiss ist Kampfunfähig, Pikachu hat gewonnen", verkündete Kaito und Pikachu sprang in Ash's arme.

* * *

><p>„Der zweite Kampf kann los gehen", rief der Schiedsrichter und Ash warf seine Pokébälle: „Riolu, Wablu, ihr seid dran!"<p>

Lucia tat es ihm gleich und in einem Wirbel aus Blasen und Blättern erschienen ihre Pokémon. Plinfa, Trasla, Scheinwerfer!"

„Der Kampf kann beginnen!", verkündete Kaito. „Plinfa setz Whirlpool ein Trasla Konfusion!", rief Lucia. Sofort öffnete Plinfa den Schnabel und ein riesiger Wasserstrudel mit der Form eines Trichters kam aus seinem Schnabel. Trasla setzte Konfusion ein und drehte den Wassertrichter um sodass er beide einschloss und ließ ihn immer kleiner werden. Doch Riolu zerstörte den Trichter, nach Anweisung von Ash, mit Kraftwelle. Unmittelbar danach Griff Trasla erneut mit Konfusion an. Riolu wurde bewegungsunfähig und wurde durch die Luft geschleudert.

„Wablu, schütz Riolu mit Schutzschild!" Wablu flog vor Riolu und ein grünlicher Schild umgab die beiden. Sofort hörte Konfusion auf zu wirken und Riolu fiel keuchend zu Boden. „Riolu, alles ok?", fragte Ash besorgt über den Schutzschild hinweg. In dem Moment sprang Riolu auf die Beine. „Alles klar. Riolu, Aura-Sphäre, Wablu, Aero-Ass!" Die beiden Attacken begannen und Lucia rief: „Plinfa, block sie mit Geduld und Trasla, Hypnose auf Riolu!" Plinfa sprang vor Aura-Sphäre und blockte sie ab, wie auch Wablu's darauf folgendes Aero-Ass.

Dann sprang Trasla neben Plinfa und schoss seine Hypnose auf Riolu. Ash grinste und rief: „Riolu, zeigen wir ihnen deinen Konterschild, Eisenschweif!" Riolu wirbelte um die eigene Achse und wurde von einem glühenden Ring umhüllt. Trasla's Hypnose prallte ab und Ash rief: „Riolu, schnapp Plinfa und Geowurf, Wablu, stell sicher das Trasla sich raushält." Riolu lief auf Plinfa zu und packte das Pokémon, das immer noch Energie speicherte. Während es in die Luft sprang und Geowurf vorbereitete, flatterte Wablu wie verrückt um Trasla herum und das Psycho Pokémon konnte keine Konzentration finden.

Dann vollendete Riolu Geowurf und schoss mit Plinfa auf dem Boden zu. Plinfa schlug auf und gab im selben Moment seine gespeicherte Energie ab.

Plinfa!", schrie Lucia als ihr und Ash's Pokémon in einer Explosion verschwanden. „Riolu!"

Als der rauch sich verzog, lagen beide Pokémon bewegungslos am Boden. „Plinfa und Riolu können nicht mehr weiterkämpfen. Nun heißt es Trasla gegen Wablu!", rief Kaito während die Trainer ihre besiegten Pokémon zurückholten. Dann rief Ash: „Wablu, Schnabel!" „Trasla, lenk es mit Heuler ab!" Trasla stieß ein schreckliches heulen aus und Shinichi zuckte zusammen. Wablu verlor seine Konzentration und versetzte Trasla nur den halben Schaden. Lucia rief: „Trasla, setz…Was zum…"

Die Koordinatorin brach ab als ihr Trasla weiß zu glühen begann. „Was ist los?", rief Shiho schockiert und Shinichi legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Trasla entwickelt sich!", rief Ash. Nach ein paar Sekunden stoppte das glühen und nun sah Trasla vollkommen anders aus. Es hatte eine grüne ‚Frisur' mit zwei Zöpfen und tiefe rote Augen. Es schien ein Ballettkleid zu tragen und stand auch so.

„Kir-Kirlia", gab das entwickelte Pokémon von sich und Shinichi aktivierte seinen Pokédex. _„Kirlia_", erklärte das Gerät. _„Ein Psycho-Pokémon und die Weiterentwicklung von Trasla. Es hat Psycho-kräfte, mit denen es ein Loch in die Dimensionen reißen kann, um in die Zukunft zu sehen. An sonnigen Morgen soll es mit Freude tanzen."_ „Cool", meinte Shinichi, da griff Kirlia von sich aus an. „Kirlia!" Kirlia verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und als es sie auseinander riss, wurde ein Regenbogenfarbener Strahl auf Wablu abgefeuert.

„Das war Psy-Strahl!", rief Ash und Lucia befahl, nachdem sie sich Kirlias neue Attacken im Pokédex angesehen hatte: „Kirlia, Psychokinese!" Wablu war nur kurz in den blauen Feld aus psychokinetischer Energie gefangen, bevor es schlaff wurde und dann Kampfunfähig zu Boden fiel. „Wablu kann nicht mehr weiterkämpfen, Kirlia hat gewonnen."

„Juhu!", jubelte Lucia lautstark und Kirlia führte eine Pirouette auf.

* * *

><p><strong>Am nächsten morgen<strong>

Shinichi erwachte früh am Morgen. Alle anderen schliefen noch und so verschwand er leise von ihrem Lager und holte Scheinux aus seinem Pokéball. Scheinux gähnte, dann sah es erwartungsvoll zu Shinichi auf. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mir deine Attacken zeigst? Ich kenne die Namen, aber habe außer Takle und Heuler noch keine gesehen." Scheinux nickte begierig und Shinichi befahl: „Scheinux, Funkensprung auf den Baum." Scheinux rannte los und Funken stoben aus seinem Fell. Dann rannte es in den Baum und hinterließ eine verkohlte und zwanzig Zentimeter tiefe Delle in dem Stamm. Der Baum wackelte wild und plötzlich stob ein Flug-Pokémon heraus und attackierte Scheinux mit Schnabel. Scheinux wich aus und Shinichi aktivierte seinen Pokédex.

_„Habitak, das Flug-Pokémon. Es kann sehr laute Schreie aus stoßen, die man über mehr als 1 km vernehmen kann. Das Echo der Schreie warnt andere PKMN vor drohender Gefahr."_ „Mach dich bereit Scheinux, wir werden es fangen", rief Shinichi und Scheinux stimmte begeistert zu: „Shein-Sheinux." Das Habitak attackierte sie mit Sandwirbel und Shinichi rief: „Scheinux, weich aus und setze Funkensprung ein!" Mittlerweile wusste er ja über den Vorteil von Elektro-Pokémon, gegenüber Flug-Pokémon Bescheid, dennoch blieb er vorsichtig. Habitak stürzte herab und attackierte mehrmals mit seinem Schnabel und Shinichi dachte; _ein Versuch kann nicht schaden._

„Scheinux, Agilität!" Scheinux verschwand plötzlich und tauchte weiter weg wieder auf. Unglaublich schnell sprang es über das Kampffeld und wich jeder von Habitak's Attacken aus. „Funkensprung!" Scheinux hielt auf Habitak zu und traf es in der Brust. Habitak stürzte ab und Shinichi warf einen Pokéball. „Pokéball, los!" Gespannt wartete er, während der Ball wackelte und piepte, doch dann blieb er still liegen und Scheinux stieß einen Triumphschrei aus.

„Wir haben es geschafft Scheinux." Scheinux sprang in Shinichis arme und rieb sein Köpfchen an Shinichis Wange. Shinichi lachte, während er den Pokéball hochhob und ihn dann warf. „Los geht's Habitak." Das Pokémon kam heraus und krähte ihn verärgert an. Shinichi lachte und sagte: „Entschuldige wenn ich etwas zu hart war, aber du bist das erste Pokémon das ich gefangen habe." Habitak wirkte beruhigt und setzte sich auf Shinichis Schulter. Plötzlich stieß es einen gellenden Schrei aus und Shinichi sah sich um. Shiho trat klatschend aus den Büschen und meinte: „Guter Fang." Shinichi grinste sie an und gemeinsam gingen die Beiden zum Lager zurück.

Um zum Lager zurück zu kehren mussten sie noch eine Weile durch den Wald gehen. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Sie gingen still nebeneinander her bis sie ein leises jaulen hörten. Shiho hauchte ein leises "Oh Nein" und Shinichi folgte ihr zu einem Baum. Erst jetzt sah er sich die Wurzeln des Baums genauer an. Zwei Pfoten und ein roter Schwanz schauten aus einer kleinen Lücke zwischen den Wurzeln. Zusammen versuchten sie das Pokémon behutsam heraus zu ziehen doch es steckte viel zu weit drinnen.

„Vul-Vulpix!", ertönte es dumpf. Plötzlich meinte Shiho: „Ich hab's!". Sie holte einen Pokéball heraus und ließ das Fröhliche Panflam hinaus. „Panflam setz Glut ein", sagte Shiho zuversichtlich. Schon spuckte Panflam kleine Glutbrocken auf die Wurzeln welche langsam aber sicher verbrannten. Nun versuchte Shiho noch einmal das Pokémon zu befreien und es klappte. Ein glücklicher roter Fuchs erschien aus den Wurzeln und leckte Shiho übers Gesicht. Sie holte ihren Pokédex heraus und schon ertönte die bekannte Stimme:

_„Vulpix, das Feuerfuchs-Pokémon. In Vulpix Körper brennt eine Flamme, die niemals erlischt. Am Tage, wenn die Temperaturen steigen, stößt dieses Pokémon Flammen aus seinem Mund aus. So schützt es sich davor, dass sein Körper zu heiß wird."_ „Es ist schön dass ich dir helfen konnte", sagte Shiho fröhlich, zu Shinichis erstaunen. Shiho setzte Vulpix ab und die beiden Kinder machten sich wieder auf den weg. Doch nach wenigen Minuten stoppte Shiho plötzlich. Das kleine Vulpix hatte sich an Shiho geklammert und machte den Anschein als wollte es ihr nie wieder von der Seite weichen. Shinichi fing an zu lachen wodurch Shiho ihn verwirrt ansah. Das kam dem jungen komisch vor denn normalerweise hätte er einen bösen Blick kassiert.

„Ich glaube Vulpix mag dich", meinte Shinichi immer noch ein bisschen verwirrt. Daraufhin hob Shiho den Fuchs hoch und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. „Stimmt das Vulpix?", fragte das Mädchen und Vulpix leckte ihr zur Antwort über die Nase und streichelte Shiho's Arme mit seinen sechs Schweifen. Das Mädchen kicherte und Shinichi wunderte sich ob aus Freude oder ob Vulpix Schweif kitzelte. _Herrgott_, dachte er mürrisch. _Ich bin einer der besten Detektive Japans, aber wenn es um Mädchen geht kann ich einpacken_. Dann sprach Shiho erneut und fragte: „Was ist, Vulpix, möchtest du mit mir kommen?"

Das Pokémon stieß ein fröhliches heulen aus und sprang aus Shiho's Armen. Es lief etwas, dann stellte es sich breitbeinig hin und knurrte erwartungsvoll. Ein nicht sehr intelligentes „Ähm…" kam über Shiho's Lippen und Shinichi meinte: „Vulpix möchte mit dir Kämpfen, um zu zeigen das es deine Freundschaft wert ist." Shiho nickte verstehend und rief Panflam zum Kampf. Shinichi seufzte erleichtert auf als er Shiho's Gesicht sah. Nun sah sie wieder aus wie die ‚Ai' die er kannte. Ein klarer harter Blick und die Ruhe die sie ausstrahlte. Dennoch war er etwas enttäuscht. Die neue Shiho gefiel ihm sehr.

Da rief Shiho plötzlich: „Panflam, weich aus und Kratzer!" Panflam sprang Vulpix Pfund aus dem weg und konnte seinen Kratzer an Vulpix rücken anbringen. Der Fuchs schrie wütend auf und schoss kleine Flämmchen auf Panflam. „Das ist Irrlicht!", rief Shinichi. „wenn Panflam es berührt wird es sich verbrennen." „Nicht wenn ich es nutze", erwiderte Shiho fest und befahl: „Panflam, Glut auf Irrlicht und Vulpix!" Panflam setze Glut ein und seine Attacke wurde durch das Feuer von Irrlicht verstärkt. Eine kleine Rauchwolke entstand und als der Rauch sich lichtete, versucht Vulpix mühsam auf die Pfoten zu kommen.

„Den Pokéball", rief Shinichi und Shiho warf ihn gleich darauf. „Pokéball, los!" Vulpix verschwand in dem Ball, kam jedoch bald wieder heraus und Biss in Panflam Arm. Das Pokémon schrie vor Schmerzen und Shiho befahl: „Kratzfurie, jetzt!" Panflam kratzte Vulpix solange, bis es loslassen musste. Es sprang aber erneut los und Shinichi und Shiho sahen erstaunt, wie sich Flammen um Vulpix Vorderpfote sammelten. Dann fing Shiho sich und befahl: „Panflam, spring!" Panflam sprang hoch, doch Vulpix folgte ihm und schlug ihm in den Rücken. „Gib nicht auf! Kratzfurie!", rief Shiho und Panflam drehte sich in der Luft, um Vulpix zu attackieren. Das kleine Pokémon schrie als es an der Schnauze gekratzt wurde und fiel keuchend zu Boden.

Shiho versuchte es erneut: „Pokéball los!" Wieder verschwand Vulpix in einem Ball und diesmal blieb es darin. „Geschafft", meinte Shiho gelassen, aber Shinichi sah das fröhliche leuchten in ihren Augen. Shiho beugte sich zu Panflam herab und streichelte seinen Kopf. „Das hast du toll gemacht Panflam." Panflam sprang jubelnd in die Luft und dann auf Shiho's Schulter. „Wie wäre es, wenn du Vulpix herauslässt?", meinte Shinichi und Shiho nickte. Sie warf den Ball und sagte: „Vulpix, komm heraus!"

Vulpix erschien und saß keuchend am Boden. Shiho ging in die Knie und breitete die Arme aus. „Komm Vulpix, ich trage dich", bot sie an und im nächsten Moment lag Vulpix in ihren Armen und leckte ihre Wange. Shiho lächelte und Shinichi war starr. Shiho war eigentlich sehr schön und wenn sie lächelte war es als würde man einen Sommertag genießen. „Wir sollten zu den anderen zurückgehen." Shinichi zuckte zusammen, dann nickte er und nebeneinander gingen sie zurück zum Lager. Ein seltsames Prickeln durchlief Shinichis linken Arm, jedes Mal wenn er an Shiho's streifte.

Als sie zum Lager zurückkamen, waren Kaito, Ash und Lucia mit packen beschäftigt. Sie hoben erstaunt die Köpfe als Shinichi und Shiho mit Habitak und Vulpix auftauchten, dann grinste Kaito und rief: „Also habt ihr auch schon Pokémon gefangen?" „Auch schon?", fragte Shiho mit erhobener Augenbraue. Kaito holte zwei Pokébälle heraus und warf sie. „Na los ihr beiden!" Ein violetter Affe mit einer Hand als Schwanz und ein dunkelgelber Schakal erschienen. Shinichi und Shiho zückten ihre Pokédex'. _„Abra, das Psycho-Pokémon. Abra braucht achtzehn Stunden Schlaf pro Tag, sonst verliert es die Fähigkeit, seine telekinetischen Kräfte zu nutzen. Abra flüchtet mit Hilfe des Teleport, schläft dabei aber weiter." „Griffel, das Affen-Hand-Pokémon, ein Normal-Typ. An seinem Schweif befindet sich ein handähnliches Anhängsel, mit dem es geschickt umgehen kann. Da es häufig den Schweif einsetzt, sind seine Hände plump."_ „Also ein Normal-Pokémon und ein Psycho-Pokémon", meinte Shinichi. „Cool." Da meinte Ash: „Lasst uns weitergehen, wenn wir uns beeilen erreichen wir Jubelstadt am Abend." Alle stimmten zu und die Pokémon wurden, außer Pikachu natürlich, in ihre Bälle zurückgerufen. Damit brachen sie auf.

Sie gingen einige Zeit, machten ein paar kurze Pausen, und gingen dann wieder weiter. Shiho hatte ein wenig Bauchschmerzen darum sah sie zur Ablenkung in den Himmel, doch plötzlich stoppte sie. Dann stoppte auch Kaito. Dieser fragte daraufhin: „ Hey Leute wisst ihr was das ist?". Erst jetzt bemerkten die anderen, dass Shiho und Kaito stehen geblieben waren. Nun sahen alle hoch. Oben im Himmel schwebte ein Heißluftballon. Der Ballon hatte die Form eines Katzenkopfes mit einer goldenen Platte auf der Stirn.

„Team Rocket!", riefen Lucia und Ash gleichzeitig. Die beiden liefen los darum liefen Shinichi, Kaito und Shiho auch los. Kurz darauf kamen sie aus dem Wald und standen auf einer riesigen Blumenwiese. Alle staunten und Shinichi schaute zu Shiho und sah ein leuchten in ihren Augen. Leider hielt dieser schöne Moment nicht lange an denn einige Sekunden später landete der Katzenballon auf den schönen Blumen. Ein Mann und eine Frau stiegen aus dem Korb. Dann sprang ein Pokémon heraus. Es sah zumindest aus wie ein Pokémon. Doch zu der Überraschung der drei Japaner sprach das Katzenähnliche Wesen in Worten. Die drei begannen zu sprechen:

_Jessie: Jetzt gibt's Ärger..._

_James: ... und es kommt noch härter!_

_Jessie: Wir wollen über die Erde regieren!_

_James: Und unseren eigenen Staat kreieren!_

_Jessie: Liebe und Wahrheit verurteilen wir!_

_James: Mehr und mehr Macht, das wollen wir!_

_Jessie: Jessie!_

_James: Und James!_

_Jessie: Wir sind Team Rocket, so schnell wie das Licht!_

_James: Drum gebt lieber auf und bekämpft uns nicht!_

_Mauzi: Miauz, genau!_

„Ist das ein Pokémon? Wenn ja warum kann es sprechen?", fragte Shinichi verwundert. Es dauerte bis Lucia ihm antwortete. Ohne Shinichi anzusehen sagte sie: „Ja Mauzi ist ein Pokémon es…". „…hat sprechen gelernt", beendete Ash Lucias Satz auch ohne irgendwen anzublicken. „Was wollt ihr?", fragte Ash hart. Jessie machte ein verspottendes Geräusch. „ Als ob ihr das nicht wüsstet. Wir wollen Pikachu", schnaubte Jessie Ash hochnäsig an. „Das könnte euch so passen!", rief Ash und Pikachu knurrte.

Da schoss ein Greifarm aus dem Ballon und packte Pikachu. Das Pokémon schrie verzweifelt auf und versuchte sich mit Donnerblitz zu befreien, doch es klappte nicht. Da wurde Shinichi wütend und holte Habitak heraus. „Habitak Furienschlag gegen den Greifarm!" Habitak stürzte sich sofort auf den Greifarm und begann mit dem Schnabel darauf ein zu hacken. Der Arm zitterte und Jessie zeterte: „Hey, was soll denn das? Vipitis, Giftschweif!" Eine schwarze Schlange erschien und attackierte Habitak mit einem pink glühendem Schweif. Habitak wurde getroffen und ging zu Boden, doch es flog wieder hoch obwohl es das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrte.

Da rief James: „Venuflibis Rankenhieb!" Ein Pflanzen-Pokémon mit dem Kopf einer Fliegenfalle erschien und schoss seine Ranken auf Habitak, da rief Ash: „Knakrak, Drachenklaue!" Ein großer dunkelvioletter Drache erschien und blockte die Ranken ab. „Lass Habitak Kreideschrei einsetzen, den Rest übernehme ich!", rief Ash und Shinichi befahl: „Habitak, Kreideschrei auf Team Rocket!" Habitak führte den Befehl aus und die Bösewichte hielten sich die Ohren zu. Dann befahl Ash: „Knakrak, Drachenklaue auf den Greifarm!" Mit lautem krach, zerbrach der Greifarm und Pikachu war frei.

„Pikachu, Donnerblitz! Knakrak, Draco-Meteor!", befahl Ash. „Habitak, Kreideschrei!", rief Shinichi und die kombinierten Attacken explodierten als sie auf Team Rocket trafen. Die Bösewichte wurden in die Luft geschleudert und Shinichi hörte sogar noch ihr Gespräch, bevor sie verschwanden.

_Jessie: Mit neuen Knirpsen wird es immer stressiger._

_James: Wieso können wir nicht einmal Glück haben._

_Mauzi: Weil wir die Bösen sind. Wir tun einfach wieder das was wir am besten können._

_Jessie, James & Mauzi: **Das war mal wieder ein Schuss in den Ofen.**_

Dann verschwanden sie in einer Entfernung, in der sie nur noch wie ein Stern wirkten. Ash seufzte erleichtert und sah Shinichi dankbar an. „Danke, Shinichi." Shinichi lächelte und nahm sein keuchendes Habitak auf den Arm. „Gern geschehen Ash."

* * *

><p><strong>Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.<strong>

**Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es ein kleines wiedersehen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Der erste Wettbewerb von Kaito und den Kids. Wer wird gewinnen und wo sind eigentlich die restlichen 3?**

**Pokémon und Detektiv Conan gehört mir immer noch nicht (und wird es vermutlich auch nie tun).**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>In Jubelstadt<strong>

„Das Pokémon-Center ist da hinten", erklärte Ash mit einem besorgten Blick auf Habitak. Das Flug-Pokémon keuchte und hatte Fieber. „Dort können sie Habitak behandeln. Eine Vergiftung ist Gefährlich." Shinichi nickte und ließ sein Pokémon nicht aus den Augen. „Am besten du und Ash lauft voraus", meinte Shiho zu Shinichi und der Junge lief sofort los, gefolgt von Ash. Sie rannten durch die in der Abenddämmerung orange leuchtenden Straßen zu einem großen Haus, mit einem P über dem Eingang. Sie stürzten hinein und Shinichi folgte Ash zu dem Empfangstisch, hinter dem eine pink haarige Frau stand.

„Schwester Joy!", rief Ash keuchend und die Dame sah ihn lächelnd an. „Ja mein junge, was gibt es?" „Das Habitak von meinem Freund wurde vergiftet. Es hat große Schmerzen", erklärte Ash und Shinichi reichte Schwester Joy Habitak. Sie sah sich das Pokémon kurz an, dann meinte sie: „Überlass das mir mein kleiner. Morgen früh wird Habitak so gut wie neu sein." „Danke, Schwester Joy", sagte Shinichi lächelnd. Dann kamen auch schon die anderen an und Schwester Joy gab ihnen Zimmerschlüssel, damit sie die Nacht in der Nähe ihrer verletzten Pokémon verbringen konnten. Ash, Lucia und Kaito waren in einem Zimmer, Shiho und Shinichi in dem anderen. Während Shinichi sich Bettfertig machte, saß Shiho auf dem Balkon und sah sich die Sterne an. Als er aus dem Bad kam, sah er Shiho, ihr Rücken an die Fensterscheibe gelehnt.

Plötzlich sprang sie auf und schrie. Shinichi schnappte sich Scheinux' Pokéball und stürzte auf den Balkon. Er sah sich um, konnte aber außer Shiho, die vollkommen verstört in die Dunkelheit starrte, niemanden sehen. Er kniete sich neben die verstörte Wissenschaftlerin und packte sie an den Schultern. Sie schrie auf und hätte ihm eine verpasst, doch Shinichi fing ihre Hand ab und sagte leise: „Shiho, Shiho ich bin es, was ist los?" Nur einmal hatte er die Wissenschaftlerin so verstört gesehen, und das war gewesen, als Gin sie auf diesem Fest aufgespürt hatte.

Dann flackerte erkennen in ihrem Blick auf und sie flüsterte: „Da, da draußen, da war irgendwas. Es hat mich angegrinst und urplötzlich war alles kalt." Shinichi nahm sie in den Arm, etwas wofür sie ihn sonst geschlagen hätten, doch sie klammerte sich an ihn und langsam hörte sie auf zu zittern. Da sah Shinichi etwas und zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Ein geisterhaftes Wesen grinste ihn direkt an. „Nebulak!", flüsterte das Pokémon und Shinichi zückte seinen Pokédex. _„Nebulak, das Geister-Kopf-Pokémon. Nebulak hat einen gasförmigen Körper. Wenn es starkem Wind ausgesetzt wird, kann es davongeweht werden. Scharen dieses Pokémon sammeln sich unter Dachrinnen, um sich vor dem gefährlichen Wind zu schützen."_ „Ich fange es", entschied Shinichi. „Was?", kreischte Shiho, doch Shinichi warf bereits seinen Pokéball.

„Sheinux, Funkensprung!", rief der junge. Der kleine Löwe nahm Anlauf und sein Körper fing schon an zu leuchten doch anstatt, dass Sheinux Nebulak erst berühren musste sprangen ein paar dünne Blitze aus seinem kleinen Körper und trafen den Geist-kopf. „Wow", hauchte Shiho die neben Shinichi stand. Dieser musste grinsen und meinte beeindruckt: „Das ist Donnerschock." Es dauerte nicht lange da hatte sich Nebulak wieder erholt und griff gleich darauf mit Spuk-Ball an. Ein Schwarzer Ball mit Lila Fäden darum gespannt kam aus Nebulaks Mund. Er traf auf Sheinux welches sich Überschlug aber sofort wieder aufstand.

„Sheinux, Donnerschock!", befahl Shinichi sicher. Wieder schossen ein paar Blitze um Nebulak herum. Dem ersten wich es aus, doch dann wurde es schon von dem nächsten getroffen. Nebulak schwankte ein bisschen, doch es fing sich wieder und setze Grimasse ein. Sheinux schreckte zurück und es dauerte eine Weile bis es wieder die Augen öffnete. Shiho stieß einen leisen schrei aus und wich ein wenig hinter Shinichi. Shinichi drückte aufmunternd ihre Hand und als Nebulak abermals Spuk-Ball einsetzte befahl er: „Sheinux, Agilität!" Sheinux wich Nebulaks Attacken aus, wobei es immer näher kam.

Dann rief Shinichi: „Scheinux, kombinier Funkensprung und Donnerschock und attackier es aus nächster Nähe!" Scheinux gehorchte und sandte eine gewaltige Elektro-Energie zu Nebulak. Das Geist-Pokémon schrie auf und Shinichi warf einen Pokéball. „Pokéball los!" Nebulak verschwand in dem Ball und das Piepen stoppte überraschend schnell. Shinichi jubelte leise und hob den Ball auf. „So, jetzt gehörst es mir", meinte Shinichi grinsend und wandte sich an Shiho. „Jetzt brauchst du keine Angst mehr vor Nebulak zu haben, ich werde es schon erziehen." Shiho ging bloß an ihm vorbei und legte sich in ihr Bett. Shinichi seufzte und ging ebenfalls schlafen, Scheinux neben sich.

* * *

><p><strong>Bei Ran, am anderen Ende von Jubelstadt<strong>

Ran schlug die Augen auf und starrte an eine weiße Decke, neben sich sah sie ihr Plinfa, ihr erstes Pokémon. Mit einem gähnen setzte sie sich auf und dann sagte jemand: „Zeit auf zu wachen du Schlafmütze." Ran sah sich um und ihr blick fiel auf einen Zehn jährigen Jungen mit bläulich-schwarzen Haaren und einer Brille. „Max, wie spät ist es", gähnte Ran und streckte sich. Max lachte und meinte: „Es ist elf Uhr, Mitsuhiko und Ayumi schreiben sich schon für den Wettbewerb ein. Wir müssen uns beeilen." Ran nickte und Max verließ den Raum damit sie sich umziehen konnte. Schnell zog Ran sich um und lief zusammen mit Max zur Wettbewerbshalle.

Dort liefen sie hinein und setzten sich so schnell auf die vordersten Plätze die sie finden konnten. Sie achtete nicht darauf wer neben ihr saß, bis die Person überrascht aufschrie und rief: „Ran!" Rans Augen wurden weit, als sie in Shinichis blickte. Dann rief auch Max überrascht einen Namen: „Ash!" Der Junge der neben Shiho saß sah auf und seine Augen weiteten sich etwas, dann grinste er und das Pikachu auf seiner Schulter sprang in Max' Arme.

„Hey Max wie geht's Maike? Macht sie auch mit?", fragte Ash neugierig. Max schüttelte seinen Kopf und antwortete: „Sie ist in Blizzach um mit Glaziola zu Trainieren." „Vielleicht trifft sie Zoey? Wäre schon cool, die alte Clique kommt langsam wieder zusammen", meinte Ash grinsend während Ran verwirrt um sich blickte. Da meinte Shinichi: „Vergiss es, da kommt keiner mit." Er grinste sie an und Ran wollte schon etwas sagen, als die Ansagerin den Wettbewerb eröffnete. „Unsere erste Teilnehmerin ist ein bekanntes Gesicht in Wettbewerben. Die Gewinnerin des letzten großen Festivals, Lucia aus Zweiblattdorf!"

Lucia lief auf die Bühne, sie trug ein Kleid in pink mit einer Schleife im Haar, dann warf sie ihren Pokéball.

„Endivie, Scheinwerfer!"

In einem Sturm aus pinken Blüten erschien Endivie und Ran zückte ihren Pokédex._ „Endivie das Groß-Blatt-Pokémon. Im Kampf wedelt Endivie mit seinem Blatt, um den Feind fern zu halten. Von dem Blatt geht auch ein süßlicher Duft aus, der das gegnerische Pokémon im Kampf beruhigt und eine gemütliche, freundliche Atmosphäre schafft."_ „Ein Pflanzen-Pokémon", meinte Max. „Du wirst beeindruckt sein, das ist Endivies erster Wettbewerb", erwiderte Shinichi, seinen Blick fest auf Endivie gerichtet. Dann ging es los. „Endivie, Rasierblatt in den Himmel", befahl Lucia und Endivie schoss hundert sich schnell drehender Blättern in die Luft.

„Sehen sie sich das Tempo dieses Rasierblatts an", kommentierte die Ansagerin.

Dann rief Lucia: „Endivie stopp sie mit Rankenhieb und dann bereite einen Solarstrahl vor!" Ranken schossen aus den Knospen an Endivies Hals. Sie schwangen in Wellen durch die Arena, bis alle Rasierblätter begannen zu Boden zu schweben. Dann begann das Blatt auf Endivies Kopf zu leuchten. Es glänzte und strahlte, während die Rasierblätter um Endivie zu Boden schwebten, dann war es soweit. „Solarstrahl!", befahl Lucia und Endivie sandte einen gewaltigen gelblichen Lichtstrahl zum Himmel. Die Blätter stoben auseinander und strahlten in dem schönsten grün im Licht des Solarstrahls.

Dann erlosch das Licht und Lucia und Endivie verbeugten sich, während die Letzen Blätter zu Boden schwebten. „Das war eine unglaubliche Vorführung, nun hören wir die Worte unserer Jury."

Schwester Joy: „Eine wundervolle Vorführung die Endivie großartig in Szene gesetzt hat. Man sah gut die Kraft die diesem Pokémon innewohnt." 2. Juror: „Wirklich bemerkenswert, einfach bemerkenswert." 3. Juror: „Endivies Pflanzen-Pokémon Attacken waren gut abgestimmt auf seinen Fertigkeiten." „Das ist doch mal ein gutes Feedback der Jury", meinte die Ansagerin und Ran sah, wie Lucia von der Bühne lief um dem nächsten Koordinator Platz zu machen.

„Kommt schon, gehen wir zu Lucia und den anderen", meinte Ash und Shinichi, Shiho und Max erhoben sich sofort, Ran folgte zögernd.

* * *

><p><strong>In der Garderobe<strong>

„Endivie war klasse, Lucia", sagte Shinichi. „Danke", meinte die Koordinatorin. „Und danke dass du und Habitak mit uns trainiert habt." Shinichi grinste und meinte: „Gern geschehen." „Shinichi?", rief plötzlich eine Mädchenstimme von hinten. Shinichi drehte sich um und sah sich Ayumi und Mitsuhiko gegenüber. „Hey Leute, schön euch wieder zu sehen." Die beiden Kinder grüßten ihn ebenfalls und dann sprach die Ansagerin: „Nun zu unserem dritten Teilnehmer. Er ist Neuling in der Welt der Wettbewerbe. Begrüßen sie mit mir Kaito Kuroba."

Kaito trat auf die Bühne in seinem Kaito Kid Outfit und Shinichi schmunzelte als Ayumi und Mitsuhiko riefen: „KID!" Dann warf Kaito seinen Pokéball. „Abra, dein Auftritt!" Abra erschien. „Abra, fang den Ball mit Konfusion!", rief Kaito und warf Abra einen weißen Ball zu. Es fing ihn auf und Kaito befahl: „Wirf in irgendwohin, dann Teleport zu dieser Stelle und fang den Ball erneut.

Abra gehorchte und teleportierte sich über die ganze Arena, immer dem Ball folgend. Als es wieder in der Mitte war, rief Kaito: „Wirf den Ball hoch und Kraftreserve hinterher!" Abra tat wie geheißen und als die Kraftreserve auf den Ball traf, explodierte dieser in gleißendem Licht. Shinichi grinste und meinte: „Er wäre nicht Kaito wenn er nicht einen seiner Zaubertricks einbauen würde."

Dann kam Kaito wieder herein und Shinichi sagte: „Nicht schlecht, Kaito." Kaito grinste und erwiderte: „Hat euch meine kleine Lichtshow gefallen?" Alle nickten und Lucia rief: „Ich fand es unglaublich, du bist echt begabt."

* * *

><p>„Viel Glück Ayumi", rief Shinichi als das Mädchen zur Bühne lief. „Unsere nächste Teilnehmerin heißt Ayumi Yoshida und bestreitet heute ihren ersten Wettbewerb." „Ok", rief Ayumi. „Illumise, On Stage!"<p>

Illumise erschien und Shinichi sah Shiho ihren Pokédex herausholen. Er ging näher heran um die Erklärung zu hören, als sie ihm einen kalten Blick zuwarf. Shinichi runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte er jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht? Da sprach die Computerstimme: _„Illumise, das Glühwurm-Pokémon. Es wird mit Einbruch der Nacht aktiv. Illumise führt einen Schwarm Volbeat an und lässt sie Muster in den Nachthimmel zeichnen. Es gibt über 200 Muster."_ „Ein Käfer Pokémon", erklärte Max. Da gab Ayumi den ersten Befehl.

„Illumise Gesang!" Illumise begann in den schönsten Tönen zu singen und bunte Noten erschienen. Sie tanzten über Illumise in der Luft, als Ayumi befahl: „Sende dein Schlafpuder hinterher!" Nun schwebte violetter Glitzer zwischen den Noten und Ayumi befahl: „Ampelleuchte!" Illumise schoss einen grün-roten Strahl auf Schlafpuder und Gesang und alles explodierte in Regenbogenfarbenem Glitzer und den schönsten Tönen, durch die Illumise tanzte.

„Panzaeron, zeig dein Talent!", rief Mitsuhiko als er Panzaeron herausholte.

Shinichi aktivierte seinen Pokédex. _„Panzaeron, das Stahl-Vogel-Pokémon. Seine Stahlflügel bekommen in den vielen Kämpfen, die es austrägt, Risse und Beulen. Einmal im Jahr wachsen seine Flügel komplett nach und werden wiederhergestellt."_ „Ein Flug und Stahl Pokémon, cool", meinte Shinichi. Da rief Mitsuhiko: „Panzaeron, Sternschauer während du im Kreis fliegst!"

Panzaeron flog hoch und in Kreisen während es Sterne abfeuerte. Dann flog es über den Wirbel aus Sternen hinaus und setzte auf Mitsuhikos Befehl Flammenwurf ein. Die Sterne begannen orange zu glühen. „Panzaeron, Stahlflügel auf die Sterne!" Panzaeron sorgte mit seinen Schlägen dafür dass die glühenden Sterne wie Sternschnuppen durch die Arena schossen. Dann rief er: „Zerstör sie mit Kreideschrei!" Panzaeron stieß starke Schallwellen aus seinem Maul aus und jeder Stern der damit in Berührung kam, zersprang in orange-gelben Glitzer.

„Und das war unser letzter Teilnehmer für die Vorrunde. Wir warten nun auf die Wertung unserer Jury", rief die Ansagerin.

Eine halbe Stunde später, verkündete die Ansagerin: „Die Jury ist zu einer Übereinkunft gekommen, hier sind die acht Koordinatoren die in die nächste Runde aufrücken." Auf dem Bildschirm erschienen acht Bilder, als erste, Lucia. Lucia jubelte und umarmte Endivie fest. Dann kamen einige fremde Koordinatoren und dann das Bild von Kaito. „Geschafft", jubelte der ‚Dieb'.

Ayumi und Mitsuhiko ließen Enttäuscht ihre Köpfe hängen, bis Lucia meinte: „Hey, macht euch nichts daraus. Ich hatte, nachdem ich schon etwas Erfahrung in Wettbewerben hatte, mal eine Phase, da bin ich in zwei Wettbewerben nicht über die erste Runde heraus gekommen." Die beiden sahen Lucia dankbar an und dann wurden auch schon die Paarungen für die Kämpfe gezeigt. Lucia war als erste dran.

Sie und Kirlia besiegten ihren Gegner bereits nach drei Minuten Kampf und Kaito gewann seinen Kampf mit Staralili. Dann kämpften sie im Halbfinale und wieder gewannen sie beide, Lucia mit Plinfa und Kaito wieder mit Staralili, das sich hier übrigens zu Staravia entwickelt hat. Dann standen sich die beiden in der Finalrunde gegenüber.

„Wir werden nicht verlieren", rief Lucia. „Kirlia, Scheinwerfer!" Kirlia erschien und Kaito warf ebenfalls seinen Pokéball.

„Griffel, dein Auftritt!" Griffel erschien und schon gab Kaito ein Kommando.

„Griffel, kreis es mit Doppelteam ein, dann Sternschauer!" Griffel tat wie geheißen und Lucia rief: „Kirlia, fang an zu Tanzen und Psy-Strahl!" Kirlia tanzte herum und drehte sich im Kreise. Sein Psy-Strahl zerstörte Sternschauer und Kirlia drehte seine Pirouetten im herabregnendem Glitzer der beiden Attacken. Die Ansagerin rief: „Ein wundervoller Einsatz von Psy-Strahl. Das kostet Kaito einige Punkte!"

Tatsächlich verlor Kaito ein Viertel seiner Punkte. „Jetzt Kirlia, setz Hypnose ein!" Kirlia schoss seine Hypnose auf Griffel, doch das Pokémon verwendete seinen Schwanz und katapultierte sich in die Höhe. „Eisschlag!", befahl Kaito und Griffel stürzte herab und direkt auf Kirlia zu. Sein Schweif glühte blau und es wirbelte um die eigene Achse. Kirlia wurde getroffen und schrie auf. „Kirlia!", rief Lucia, doch Kirlia stand schon wieder. Seine linke Körperhälfte war fast vollständig gefroren. Da befahl Lucia: „Katapultier Griffel mit Psychokinese in die Luft, dann setz Vitalglocke ein!"

Kirlias Augen glühten auf und in einem blauen Feld gefangen, wurde Griffel hoch geschleudert. Dann legte Kirlia sich den nicht gefrorenen Arm aufs Herz und die Arena war erfüllt von den schönsten Glockenschlägen. Das Eis um Kirlia leuchtete auf und verschwand, dann kam Griffel wieder herunter und Lucia befahl: „Fang es auf, mit Psychokinese!"

Zehn Zentimeter vor dem Boden stoppte Griffels fall und dann ging eine Hupe los. Die fünf Minuten waren vorbei und jeder wartete Gespannt. „Und der Gewinner ist", begann die Ansagerin. Da erschien ein Bild und sie rief: „Lucia mit ihrem Kirlia!" „Ja, wir haben es geschafft", jubelte Lucia und umarmte Kirlia, womit sie dessen Freudentanz unterbrach.

* * *

><p><strong>Blizzach ein paar Tage später<strong>

„Glaziola, setz Eissplitter ein!", rief Maike und ihr Glaziola sprang in die Höhe. Es schoss scharfe Eissplitter auf das Ponita vor ihm, doch Zoey rief: „Ponita halt mit Feuerwirbel dagegen!" Ponita schoss einen Feuerwirbel auf Glaziola und Maike rief: „Jetzt Glaziola, lass dein Fell einfrieren!"

Glaziola landete und seine Augen begannen blau zu leuchten und sein Fell fror so fest, dass es leicht weißlich wurde. Feuerwirbel sollte genau treffen, wurde aber in jede Richtung abgelenkt, da es in der Kälte die Glaziola umgab nicht genug Sauerstoff zum Brennen fand. Es war einfach zu kalt. „Ponita, das reicht", meinte Zoey und Maike lief zu Glaziola. Seine Augen stoppten zu glühen und langsam wurde sein Fell wieder weich und Maike streichelte seinen Kopf. „Das war klasse, Glaziola", lobte das Mädchen als hinter ihr jemand sagte: „Das war unglaublich."

Maike drehte sich um und lächelte. „Danke Kazuah, wie geht es dir mit Chelast?" „Wirklich gut und Genta kommt mit Hydropi auch gut zurecht, aber Hattorie hat ein paar Probleme mit Sichlor." Kazuah lachte. „Es ist genauso stur wie er." Maike lachte auch, da hörten sie Heijis Stimme. „Kommt ihr, wir wollten doch heute aufbrechen." „Ja, aber erst am Nachmittag", erklärte Maike. „Zoey und ich wollen uns die Wiederholung des Wettbewerbs in Jubelstadt ansehen, unsere Freundin hat dort Teilgenommen." Heiji seufzte und lief zum Haus zurück, die Mädchen lachten und machten sich ebenfalls auf den Weg.

Im Haus nahmen die Mädchen eine unbeschrifftete DVD und legten sie in den Player. Sofort ertönte die Stimme der Ansagerin und Heiji zuckte bei dem Klang zusammen. Sie redete eine Weile und dann trat Lucia auf die Bühne. „Lucia!", riefen Maike und Zoey im Chor. „Ich schlussfolgere dass das eure Freundin ist", meinte Heiji und bekam als Antwort ein abwesendes nicken. „Shhh!", sagte Kazuah zu Heiji welcher ihr einen genervten Blick zuwarf. Diese zeigte ihm die Zunge und wandte sich wieder dem Fernseher zu.

Als Lucia fertig war staunte Kazuah: „Das war wundervoll!". Zoey nickte mit geschlossenen Augen und einem zufriedenem Lächeln. „Ihre Attacken harmonierten perfekt mit den Proportionen von Endivies Körper und seinem Temperament. Das muss man wirklich beachten denn Endivie strahlte die vollkommene ruhe aus." Mit einem erfahrenem Blick meinte Maike: „Du sprichst mir aus der Seele." Genta und Heiji starrten die zwei Mädchen fassungslos an woraufhin Kazuah nur seufzte. Sie sahen weiter auf den großen Fernseher und die Zeit verstrich. Bis die Ansagerin Kaitos Namen sagte. Er war noch nicht einmal auf die Bühne getreten und Heiji wurde stutzig.

„W…W…Was", stammelte er. Kazuah sah zu ihm rüber doch er beachtete sie nicht sondern starrte gebannt auf den Fernseher. Als Kaito auf die Bühne trat sprangen Kazuah und Genta auf und brüllten: „Kid!". „Kennt ihr ihn?", fragte Maike und Zoey warf ihnen den gleichen fragenden Blick wie Maike zu. „Ja, da wo wir her kommen ist er ein berühmter Dieb hinter dem Shinichi und ich die ganze Zeit her sind. Außerdem ist er Shinichis co…co…co. Ähm… außerdem ist er Shinichis Erzfeind", stammelte Heiji, lachte verlegen und kratzte sich bei der Schläfe(_sweat drop_). „Ja, ja", meinte Kazuah ungläubig.

Mit einem bösen blick starrten Kazuah und Genta auf den Fernseher. Als Kaito aufgetreten war kam ein kleines Mädchen, knapp 8 Jahre alt, auf die Bühne. „Das ist ja Ayumi!", rief Genta erstaunt. Danach tauchte wie zu erwarten auch noch Mitsuhiko auf. Nach weiteren 30 Minuten begann das Finale. Alle, sogar Heiji, verfolgten den Kampf von Lucia und Kaito gespannt.

„Kirlia, fang an zu Tanzen und Psy-Strahl!", tönte Lucias Stimme aus dem Fernseher. Kirlia tanzte herum und drehte sich im Kreise. Sein Psy-Strahl zerstörte Sternschauer und Kirlia drehte seine Pirouetten im herabregnendem Glitzer der beiden Attacken. Oh's und Ah's kamen Heiji, Kazuah und Genta, während Maike lächelte und Zoey meinte: „Damit zeigt sie wie viel sie in den drei Jahren gelernt hat und dass sie den Namen Top-Koordinatorin zu Recht trägt. Diese Kombination bringt Kirlias Grazie und Mystische Kraft perfekt zur Geltung."

„Stimmt. Ich bin nur froh das wir auf ungefähr dem gleichen Level sind", meinte Maike und dann sahen alle wieder auf den Fernseher. Griffel wurde gerade von Kirlia in die Luft geschleudert und dann erfüllten Glockentöne den Raum. Das Eis auf Kirlias Körper verschwand und jeder entspannte sich bei den Tönen. Am Ende gewann Lucia den Wettbewerb und Kazuah, Genta und Heiji stimmten in Zoey's und Maikes Jubel ein. Dann meinte Kazuah plötzlich: „Gut, jetzt wissen wir wo die drei sind, aber ist Jubelstadt nicht am anderen Ende der Region?" Betretenes Schweigen viel über die Kinder und Jugendlichen, bis Maike fragte: „Ist nicht in drei Wochen ein Wettbewerb in Herzhofen?" „Ja, wieso willst…ah verstehe. So wie Lucia und Kaito sich angesehen haben, müssen sie sich kennen und Lucia würde sich nie einen Wettbewerb in Herzhofen entgehen lassen", erwiderte Zoey.

„Wenn wir also auch dorthin gehen", kombinierte Heiji. „Dann stehen die Chancen gut, dass wir sie treffen." „Also steht es fest?", fragte Kazuah. Alle nickten und Maike hielt ihre Hand vor. „Auf nach Herzhofen", erklärte sie. Die anderen legten ihre Hände auf ihre und sie riefen gemeinsam: „Herzhofen!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nehmt es uns nicht übel, dass Ayumi und Mitsuhiko icht weiter gekommen sind. Aber kommt schon, sie sind ACHT!<strong>

**Im nächsten Teil gibt es das nächste große wiedersehen und vielleicht einen Kampf zwischen Top-Koordinatoren.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kazuah: Frage...Wieso bin ich mit diesem Idioten (zeigt auf Hattorie) am anderen Ende der Region gelandet?**

**Ich: Weil ich lust darauf hatte.**

**Hattorie: Wo sind die anderen Rausgekommen?**

**Ich: Shinichi, Shiho und Kaito in der nähe von Sandgemme und Ran, Mitsuhiko und Ayumi in der nähe von Fleetburg.**

**H&K: UND DANN SCHICKST DU UNS NACH BLIZZACH?**

**Ich:...ja?**

**H&K: Du-**

**Ayumi: Darf ich es sagen?**

**Ich: Sicher.**

**Ayumi: Pokémon und Detektiv Conan gehören EvA nicht.**

**Shinichi: R&R**

**Ayumi: HEY!**

* * *

><p><strong>3 Wochen später in Herzhofen, mit Shinichi und Co<strong>

„Ich bin ganz aufgeregt!", rief Ayumi 30 Minuten vor Wettbewerbsbeginn in ihrem Zimmer. Sie machten sich gerade bereit los zu gehen damit sie noch ein bisschen trainieren konnten. „Glaubst du etwa mir geht es anders?", erwiderte Mitsuhiko. Bei diesem Wettbewerb hatten Mitsuhiko und Ayumi mehr Zuversicht. Sie dachten sie kennen wenigstens zwei ihrer Gegner, denn sie ahnten nicht, dass noch zwei weitere ihnen bekannte Personen teilnehmen. Lucia trat in ihr Zimmer und Fragte: „Seit ihr bereit?". Die beiden Kinder zuckten zusammen wobei Max anfing zu Lachen und seinen Rucksack nahm.

Genervt verließen die zwei den Raum. Und folgten Lucia und Max ins Erdgeschoss. Dort warteten die anderen. „Da seid ihr ja", meinte Ran drängend. „Wo sind Ash und Shinichi?", fragte Max. Ran schnaubte und Shiho meinte: „Sie sind zur Arena gegangen." Lucia lachte und rief: „Das klingt wie Ash, ich hole sie." Damit lief das Mädchen los und zur Arena. Sie wollte gerade um eine Ecke biegen, als sie in jemanden hineinlief. „Oh Verdammt, Entschuldigung ich…" „LUCIA", riefen zwei Stimmen und Lucias Augen wurden weit, dann lächelte sie und umarmte ihre Freundinnen. „Maike, Zoey, ist das toll euch wieder zu sehen!", jubelte Lucia, da hörte sie eine genervte stimme. „Können wir dann weitergehen?"

Lucia sah auf einen Teenager mit bräunlicher haut und gab ein genervtes „mpf" von sich. Da hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme. „Seit wann sind wir denn so unhöflich Hattorie?" Lucia sah sich um und sah Ash und Shinichi auf sie zu kommen. „Ash", riefen Maike und Zoey fröhlich und Shinichi meinte: „Wo sind Kazuah und Genta, ich hatte angenommen sie würde bei dir sein, da wir offensichtlich in dreiergruppen aufgespalten worden sind." „Die sind schon in der Wettbewerbshalle und du bist Shinichi, nehme ich an", antwortete Maike und Shinichi nickte und sagte: „Der bin ich, es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Dann machten sie sich alle auf den Weg in die Wettbewerbshalle.

„Und nun zu unserer ersten Teilnehmerin, ein bekanntes Gesicht in Wettbewerben, Zoey aus Blizzach!", rief die Ansagerin und alle Freunde, die nicht Teilnahmen riefen Zoey jubelnd zu.

Ein Gras-Feld erschien und sie warf ihre Pokébälle: „Ponita, Folipurba euer Auftritt!"

Die beiden Pokémon erschienen und Shinichi und Ran zückten ihre Pokédex. „Ponita, das Feuer-Pferd Pokémon. Bereits eine Stunde nach seiner Geburt wachsen seine feurige Mähne und sein feuriger Schweif." „Folipurba, das Evolution-Pokémon. Die Pflanzen-Entwicklung von Evoli. Genau wie eine Pflanze führt es die Photosynthese aus. Deshalb ist es ständig von reiner Luft umgeben." „Ponita, setz Feuerwirbel auf Folipurba ein, Folipurba, schieße einen Energieball dagegen und spring mit Laubklinge hinterher", befahl Zoey. Ponita schoss seinen Feuerwirbel auf Folipurba, in den dieses einen glühenden grünen Ball schoss, der kurz vor Ponita in der Schwebe blieb. Folipurba sprang hinterher, das Blatt auf seiner Stirn glühte grün und wurde zu einer Klinge, die durch den Feuerwirbel schnitt, während Folipurba auf Ponita zusprang. Laubklinge kollidierte mit Energieball und Flammenwurde und eine Licht Explosion brachte beide Pokémon in die Luft. „Ponita, Stampfer und Folipurba, Aero-Ass auf den Wänden!" Ponita landete mit Stampfer am Boden und Sekunden später tat Folipurba eine Punktlandung auf seinem Rücken.

Die Menge jubelte während Zoey und ihre Pokémon sich verbeugten. Sie holte sie zurück, lief von der Bühne und dann rief die Ansagerin: „Und nun ein ebenso bekanntes Gesicht in Wettbewerben Lucia!"

Lucia lief auf die Bühne und das Wasserfeld wurde geöffnet. „Kirlia, Plinfa Scheinwerfer!"

Kirlia erschien und landete Graziös auf einer der kleinen Inseln, während Plinfa ins Wasser tauchte und vor ihm Stellung bezog. „Plinfa, setz Whirlpool ein!" Plinfa setzte Whirlpool ein und ein riesiger Strudel entstand im Wasser. „Kirlia, lande mit Psychokinese in der Mitte und tanze mit Vitalglocke. Plinfa, tauch um den Whirlpool und schieß immer wieder deine Hydropumpe hinein!" Kirlia sprang hoch und seine Augen leuchteten blau, während die Psychische Energie sich um es legte. Kirlia landete im Whirlpool und begann zu tanzen, während Vitalglocke bei jedem aufkommen, auf dem Wasser, durch die Arena hallte. Plinfa war zu sehen, als ein Schatten der Kirlia umkreiste und immer wieder wurden starke Wasserstrahlen auf Kirlia abgeschossen. Das Pokémon wich in seinem Tanze allen Hydro-Pumpen aus und so entstand eine wundervolle Choreografie. Auf Lucias Befehl, sprang Kirlia aus dem Whirlpool, gefolgt von Plinfa und beide landeten auf einer Insel und verbeugten sich während der Whirlpool langsam verschwand.

Die Menge jubelte während Lucia sich verbeugte und dann für den nächsten Trainer Platz machte. Nach einigen fremden Trainern, Kaito, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko und Genta, rief die Ansagerin. „Und nun haben wir eine weitere Top-Koordinatorin hier. Maike aus Blütenburg City in der Hoenn Region. Wir sind gespannt!"

„Enekoro, Glaziola auf die Bühne mit euch!" Enekoro und Glaziola erschienen und wieder aktivierten Shinichi und Ran ihre Pokédex.

_„Enekoro, das Katzen-Pokémon. Enekoro schläft dort, wo es ihm gefällt und hat kein dauerhaftes Nest. Nähern sich ihm andere Pokémon, wenn es schläft, kämpft es nicht mit ihnen, sondern zieht weiter." „Glaziola, das Evolution-Pokémon. Die Eis-Entwicklung von Evoli. Will es sich schützen, kann es sein Fell gefrieren, so dass jedes Haar wie eine Nadel absteht."_

„Wow, ich wusste gar nicht das Eneco sich Entwickelt hat. Es sieht gut aus", meinte Ash. „Und es geht einem nicht mehr so auf die Nerven wie früher", meinte Max. Da rief Maike: „Enekoro, setz Zuschuss auf Glaziola ein!" Viele Leute schnappten überrascht nach Luft, da man bei Zuschuss nie wusste welche Attacke kommen würde. Feuerwirbel schoss aus Enekoros Pfote und Maike rief: „Glaziola, lass dein Fell einfrieren!" Glaziolas Augen begannen blau zu leuchten und sein Fell fror so fest, dass es leicht weißlich wurde. Feuerwirbel traf genau, wurde aber in jede Richtung abgelenkt, da es in der Kälte die Glaziola umgab nicht genug Sauerstoff zum Brennen fand. Es war einfach zu kalt. „Enekoro, jetzt Blizzard, Glaziola Eissplitter!"

Enekoro schoss einen Schneesturm auf Glaziola, dieses Konterte mit Eissplitter. Das Ergebnis war eine wundervolle Winterlandschaft, auf die es herabschneite. „Jetzt, Enekoro Duplexhieb!" Enekoro rannte los, Schnee stob unter seinen Pfoten hoch, und attackierte Glaziola mit Duplexhieb. Glaziola wich jeder Attacke aus und dann drehte es den Spieß um als Maike befahl: „Glaziola, jetzt du, Eisenschweif!" Beendet wurde der Auftritt mit Glaziolas Spuk-Ball und Enekoros Schockwelle, als diese aufeinander prallten und ein Feuerwerk auslösten. Maike verbeugte sich und dann kam die letzte Teilnehmerin, Kazuah.

Als sie fertig war, wurden die Koordinatoren von ihren Freunden vor der Wettbewerbshalle begrüßt, da die zweite Runde erst am nächsten Tag stattfinden würde.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen zogen Shinichi und Shiho alleine durch die Stadt. Shinichi wollte herausfinden warum die Wissenschaftlerin sich ihm Gegenüber so merkwürdig verhielt, seit Ran bei ihnen war. Da blieb Ai plötzlich stehen, ihre Augen weit vor Angst. Shinichi bekam eine Gänsehaut, dieser Blick war ihm wohl bekannt. „Shiho du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das einer von denen hier ist", meinte Shinichi mit einem Schmunzeln, doch im nächsten Moment packte Shiho ihn beim Arm und drückte ihn in den Schatten.<p>

Shinichi atmete nur flach und plötzlich blieb ihm die Luft im Halse stecken. Die Stimme war ihm zu bekannt.

„Entschuldigen sie, haben sie meine Nichte und meinen Neffen gesehen? Sie sind 19 und 18 Jahre alt und sehen so aus." Shinichi hörte ein rascheln, vermutlich wurden Fotos von ihm und Shiho in ihren wirklichen Körpern gezeigt. „Nein, Entschuldigung ich habe sie noch nie gesehen", antwortete der Ladenbesitzer von dem die beiden ‚Kinder' vor noch nicht einmal zehn Minuten Pokémon-Kekse und ähnliches gekauft hatten.

„Na, kann man nichts machen. Meine Schwester sorgt sich nur sehr um sie." „Ist verständlich…" Wieder war die Stimme des Ladenbesitzers zu hören. „Sie werden sie schon finden." Dann hörte Shinichi wie Schritte sich entfernten und sah Shiho schockiert an. Sie blickte zurück, pure Angst in ihren tiefen blauen Augen. „Wodka", flüsterten sie gemeinsam.

Shinichi wollte schon noch etwas sagen, verlor sich aber ihn Shiho's Augen, als ihre Angst zu etwas anderem wurde, etwas mit dem Shinichi keine Erfahrung hatte. _Lust_. Shiho legte ihm langsam eine Hand an die Wange, ihren anderen Arm legte sie um seinen Hals. Shinichi zitterte als ein überwältigendes Verlangen durch seinen Körper schoss. Langsam legte er seine Arme um Shiho's Hüfte, immer noch starrte er in ihre Augen. Dann schloss er die Augen und drückte seine Lippen zärtlich auf Shiho's.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte den einsetzenden Regen, der sie komplett durchnässte. Im Moment zählten nur er und die Frau die er liebte. Shinichi vergas alles andere, den Wettbewerb, Wodka, Ran. Es zählte nur Shiho, die seine Lippen zärtlich gefangen hielt. Als sie schließlich stoppten, sahen sie sich tief in die Augen und Shinichi flüsterte zärtlich: „Ich liebe dich."

Er sah wie Shiho's Augen zu Leuchten begannen und nachdem sie geflüstert hatte: „Ich liebe dich auch." Küsste sie ihn erneut. Lange standen sie da, ließen den Regen auf sie fallen, ließen ihren Gefühlen ihren Lauf. Dann machten sie sich langsam auf den Weg zurück ins Pokémon Center.

* * *

><p><strong>Ich: JAAAAAA! Shinichi und Shiho mögen sich...hoffentlich findet Ran das nicht heraus.<strong>

**Ran: Was?**

**Ich: Gar nichts! (rennt wie vom Blitz getroffen davon)**

**Ran:...okay?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ich: Jaaaaahhhh, endlich mal ein Fall.**

**Hattorie: Wurde auch Zeit, ich dachte du hättest auf die Detektive hier vergessen.**

**Kaito: Ach blas dich doch nicht so auf.**

**Ran: Genau Kazuah.**

**Shinichi: Hört dohc auf zu streiten und...**

**Ran: Apropo, was weiß ich Gottseidank nicht?**

**Shinichi: Ähhhh...**

**Ich: überlassen wir unsere Helden ihren Problemen und Machen wir weiter...Luxio, wie wäre es?**

**Luxio: Lux-Luxi-io (R&R)**

* * *

><p>Die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg in ein Restaurant, in dem Koordinatoren heute umsonst aßen. Als sie dort ankamen, fiel Shinichis blick auf eine große Tafel an dem viele Leute saßen. „Nochmal alles Gute mein Freund", sagte ein Mann, zu einem anderen. „Danke mein Freund, wann ist noch einmal deine und Johannas Hochzeit?" „In zwei Wochen", antwortete der Mann, da rief seine Verlobte: „Ihhhh, da ist Schnittlauch in der Suppe, ich hasse das."<p>

„Ich tausche mit dir", bot der Freund des Bräutigams an. „Nein", rief der Bräutigam und Shinichi zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wir können doch eine neue bestellen." „Ach was", erwiderte Johanna. „Das geht schon." Shinichi beobachtete wie die Suppen getauscht wurden, dann hatten sie einen Platz und begannen zu Essen. Vor dem Nachtisch schrie auf einmal jemand auf. Ein schrei den Shinichi und Heiji sofort erkannten. „Ran, ruf die Polizei!", rief Heiji, während er und Shinichi zur Quelle des Schreis liefen. Auf der Tanzfläche hatten sich die Leute von der Tafel versammelt und als Shinichi und Heiji durch die Menge waren, sahen sie es. Johanna lag auf der Tanzfläche, Tod. „Geht weg", rief der Freund des Bräutigams mit starkem russischem Akzent. „Ich bin Gerichtsmediziner und muss… Junge was machst du da."

Shinichi kniete über der Toten Frau und roch an ihrem Mund. „Mandelgeruch", meinte er. „Sie wurde mit Kalium-Zyanid vergiftet", setzte Heiji fort. „Wer seid ihr eigentlich?", zeterte eine feine Dame. „Heiji Hattorie und Shinichi Kudo, Detektive", stellte Heiji sie vor und bat: „Herr Gerichtsmediziner…" „Dr. Stefan Grabowski" „Gut, Dr. Grabowski, können sie das Opfer noch weiter untersuchen. Offensichtlich war es Zyankali, aber eine Obduktion der Leber sollte den Beweis bringen." „Natürlich", antwortete Grabowski und hob Johanna hoch, gemeinsam mit dem Trauzeugen und trug sie fort. „Und, wen fragen wir zuerst?", fragte Shinichi und sah sich alle Tatverdächtigen gut an, während Officer Rocky den Tatort absicherte. „Wie wäre es mit…dem Trauzeugen."

Heiji knurrte das Ende und Shinichi biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht zu lachen. Der Trauzeuge flirtete mit Kazuah, während der Bräutigam, getröstet von seiner Mutter neben ihm saß. „Na schön", antwortete der geschrumpfte Detektiv und machte sich auf den Weg zu den dreien. „Entschuldigung, Herr Trauzeuge…", begann Shinichi. Der Mann drehte sich herum und Kazuah ging schnell weg. „Francesco Cavaliere, wie kann ich helfen?" Shinichi tat sein bestes bei dem Namen und dem italienischen Akzent nicht zu lachen. „Herr Cavaliere, wir würden gerne wissen wie sie zu dem Opfer standen", erklärte Heiji. Francesco nickte und antwortete: „Naja, Johanna war schon eine heiße Pasta asciutta. Habe sie kennen gelernt als ich mit dem alten Benedikt da in einem Pub war. Ich habe sie ja eigentlich zuerst gesehen, aber sie war ziemlich interessiert in Bene und da ich sowieso schnell die süßen Mädels bekomme, hab ich Joe ihm überlassen. Aber Bene…" Francesco ging zu Benedikt und schlug ihm Lachend auf den Rücken. „Sei doch froh, dass du wieder Single bist. Morgen reißen wir uns ein paar Girls auf."

Shinichi und Kaito _sweat-dropped _und wandten sich an die Mutter. „Und was können sie uns über die Beziehung ihres Sohnes mit Johanna sagen?", fragte Shinichi. Die Mutter rümpfte die Nase und erwiderte Hochnäsig: „Also wenn ihr ´Jungen wollt das ich euch helfe, dann redet mich gefälligst mit Miss von Steinfest an. Brunhilde von Steinfest ist mein Name." „Verzeihung Miss von Steinfest", sagte Heiji und Shinichi war froh das er es mit dem Schauspielern nicht übertrieb. „Würden sie uns freundlicherweise weiterhelfen?" Miss von Steinfest nickte und antwortete: „Ich habe sie wie eine Tochter Geliebt. Zwei Wochen noch, dann wäre sie meine wundervolle Schwiegertochter geworden. Sie…" „Halt doch den Mund!", kreischte die Brautjungfer, die alles gehört hatte.

„Du hast Joe doch immer gehasst, du alte Schachtel. Du wolltest sie doch nie als Schwiegertochter! Immer hast du dir gewünscht, es wäre diese Zicke Karla!" Die Brautjungfer brach in Tränen aus und wurde von Ran in den Arm genommen. „Shhh, es wird alles gut Aliena. Alles wird gut." Da ertönte ein wütendes kreischen und eine Frau in Johannas alter stürmte heran. „Ja und? Was ist so schlimm daran das Brunhilde mich mag? Ich bin nun einmal die bessere!", kreischte die Frau, Shinichi nahm an es war Karla. „Lass uns aus diesem Zicken-Krieg verschwinden und den Gerichtsmediziner besuchen, Kudo", schlug Heiji vor. Shinichi nickte und sie gingen los.

Schnell erreichten sie die Küche, wo die Obduktion stattgefunden hatte. Sie traten ein und sahen Grabowski, wie er Johanna zärtlich die Wange streichelte. Schnell verstecken sie sich hinter einer Theke und lauschten Grabowskis gemurmelten Worten. „Keine sorge Johanna, meine geliebte Johanna. Ich werde deinen Tod rächen. Ich kann es nicht glauben dass dich, dich, jemand töten kann. Bitte warte auf mein letztes Geschenk, den Tod deines Mörders." Shinichi und Hattorie sahen sich an und _sweat-dropped_. Dann schoss ein Gedanke durch Shinichis Kopf. _Moment mal, Moment mal. Diese Worte, er hatte doch nicht etwa…_ Shinichi sah Grabowski erneut an und sah, wie der Mann die Lippen der Toten zärtlich küsste. _Also hatten sie eine Affäre. Aber wenn das Gift wirklich, so wie ich vermute in der Suppe war, dann, dann war er das eigentliche Ziel_.

Shinichi flüsterte Hattorie seine Schlussfolgerung ins Ohr und der Oberschülerdetektiv nickte ernst. „Das denke ich auch, die Frage ist, wer würde das tun?" „Ich habe einen Verdacht Hattorie. Aber dafür müssen wir nach dem Dr. noch mit dem Butler und dann dem Bräutigam reden." „Wir sind wie immer auf einer Wellenlänge Kudo. Los geht's." Die beiden öffneten die Tür und ließen sie laut zuschlagen, während sie zu Grabowski gingen. Der Dr. sah sie an und erklärte: „Ich wollte euch gerade holen. Ihr hattet Recht. Sie wurde mit Zyankali vergiftet. Vermutlich war es in der Suppe." „Danke Herr Grabowski", sagte Shinichi und fragte: „Sagen sie, wie standen sie eigentlich zu Benedikt und Johanna?" „Wir haben am selben Campus studiert. Benedikt Jura und ich Medizin. Johanna lernte ich zum ersten Mal bei der Verlobung zu ihrem Geburtstag kennen, das war vor knapp fünf Monaten."

„Danke vielmals", meinte Hattorie und gemeinsam verließen die Detektive die Küche. Shinichi suchte das Restaurant nach dem Butler ab, bis Heiji ihm anstieß. Der geschrumpfte Detektiv sah auf und Hattorie nickte in Richtung des Ausgangs. Da stand der Butler und unterhielt sich mit Officer Rocky. Sie gingen auf ihn zu, Kaito folgte ihnen, als ihnen plötzlich zwei vollkommen überschminkte Mädchen über den Weg liefen.

Sie kicherten und sagten:

**„Zurzeit ist noch alles gut, im Vergleich dazu wie es einmal sein wird. Schwärze wird über uns alle kommen. Der Mord war nicht das einzige das passieren wird. Wir sehen die Zukunft: Krieg, Angst, Tod…"**

Sie fingen irgendeinen Tanz an, der mystisch gewirkt haben könnte, hätten ihre viel zu kurzen Kleider und auf toupierten Haare sie nicht wie überdimensionale Pudel aussehen lassen. „Seid gewarnt", kicherte die eine und dann tanzten sie von dannen. Kaito machte einen _Anime-Downfall _und die drei Jungen starrten sich an. „Nun ja…" meinte Kaito verwirrt und Hattorie sagte: „Das ist schräger als alles was du bisher abgezogen hast, Kid. Und ich habe schließe deinen Luftspaziergang im Fernsehen gesehen." „In dem Fall bin ich froh über deine Einschätzung", gab Kaito zu und marschierte fort.

Shinichi sah wie Kaitos nervöser Blick ständig auf den Mädchen blieb. Er schluckte nervös als ihm Wodkas auftauchen wieder einfiel. Hatten diese Mädchen womöglich Recht? Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und folgte Hattorie, der schon fast bei Officer Rocky und dem Butler war. „Entschuldigung Herr…", begann Hattorie höflich. Der Butler sah sie an und Antwortete mit starkem britischen Akzent: „Mein Name ist James Brown." „Herr Brown", fuhr Shinichi fort. „Wir wollten wissen, haben sie die Suppen einfach so ausgeteilt, oder gab es ein System?" Der Butler überlegte kurz, dann antwortete er: „Mir wurde genau gesagt, welchen Teller ich welcher Person geben sollte." Shinichi versteckte ein grinsen. Nun hatte sich sein Verdacht bestätigt. Er wusste wer der Täter war, es fehlte nur noch ein Beweis. Er sah Hattorie an und der grinste.

Shinichi nickte und lief zu Ran und Kazuah. Er flüsterte den Mädchen seine und Heijis Schlussfolgerung in die Ohren und sie nickten verstehend. Dann ging Shinichi zu dem Bräutigam, stolperte aber über eine umgefallene Pflanze (Hattorie hatte sie umgeworfen) und fiel auf den Bräutigam. Der Mann schrie überrascht, aber Shinichis Hand glitt schnell in die innere Anzug-Tasche und fand was sie gesucht hatte. Dann sprang er von dem Mann fort und entschuldigte sich sofort. „Es tut mir furchtbar leid. Ich bin über die Pflanze gestolpert." „In Ordnung Junge", antwortete Benedikt mit einem Traurigen lächeln. Shinichi ging zu Shiho und nickte Hattorie zu. Nach dem Auftritt konnte er unmöglich die Fall-Lösung starten. „Wetten das du es warst du Zicke!", brüllte Aliena Karla an. „Wieso sollte ich. Ich hätte Benedikt auch so bekommen können!"

„Bevor das hier noch in einen Krieg endet", sagte Heiji laut. Alle wandten sich zu ihm. Shinichi, die anderen Japaner, Ash und seine Freunde standen hinter ihm. „Möchtet ihr vielleicht wissen wer es wirklich war?" „Heißt das ihr…", begann Officer Rocky überrascht. „Ja, der Fall ist gelöst. Holen sie alle her damit wir die Auflösung beginnen können." Officer Rocky lief los und kam mit dem Butler und Dr. Grabowski im Schlepp zurück.

„Gut, beginnen wir. Zuerst, das Gift war in der Suppe. Johanna war…" „Aber wie konnte der Täter dann ausgerechnet Johanna treffen?" Shinichi schluckte als er die Trauer in Alineas Stimme hörte. „Wie der Butler, Herr Brown, uns erklärte wurde er im genauestens erklärt wer welchen Teller bekommen sollte, was uns dann auch zeigt…" „…dass Johanna gar nicht das eigentliche Ziel war", fuhr Shinichi fort und trat vor.

„Was?", rief Grabowski. Shinichi sah den Gerichtsmediziner an und verschränkte die Arme. „Sie war nicht das eigentlich Ziel. Das eigentliche Ziel dieses Anschlages war derjenige der seine Suppe mit ihr tauschte, da sie Schnittlauch nicht mochte." Grabowski keuchte und Butler fragte: „Also war der Doktor das eigentliche Ziel dieses Anschlags?" Shinichi nickte und ließ Hattorie fortfahren. „Da sie das eigentliche Ziel waren schließt das den Kreis der Verdächtigen ein. Die Schwestern der Toten schienen mit nichts hier etwas zu tun zu haben, haben kein Motiv, und haben das Alibi zu spät gekommen zu sein."

„Aber sie könnten sich doch auch nur hier versteckt haben", gab Miss von Steinfest zu bedenken. Shinichi nickte und erwiderte: „Normalerweise schon, da es aber kurz bevor wir kamen erneut regnete, waren wir und auch die Schwestern nass, während der Rest trocken war und bis zum Essen kam niemand außer dem Butler, öffentlich, den Suppen nahe. Da er aber immer beobachtet werden konnte, wäre es zu gefährlich gewesen die Kapsel mit dem Zyankali in die Suppe zu werfen." Alle nickten verstehend und Hattorie meinte: „Dr. Grabowski kann es demnach auch nicht gewesen sein."

Mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck fragte Max: „Wieso denn nicht?" Shinichi antwortete mit dem Grinsen das Shiho früher als ekelig beschrieben hätte: „Nun soweit wir wissen hatte Dr. Grabowski eine Affäre mit Johanna." Erschrocken sahen alle zu dem Gerichtsmediziner und rangen nach Luft. Ruhig verschränkte er die Arme und nachdem er seinen Schreck über die Überraschende Antwort Abgelegt hatte schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wie kommt ihr darauf?", fragte Dr. Grabowski gelassen. „Wir wissen das denn als wir in Küche kamen sahen wir wie sie die Tote küssten und zu ihr _Ich werde deinen Tod rechen Geliebte _sagten", meinte Shinichi.

„Und Ich bin mir sicher wenn wir sie durchsuchen werden wir irgendetwas finden das unsere Schlussfolgerung beweist", fuhr Hattorie fort. „Officer Rocky?" Die Dame nickte und ordnete einen ihrer Mitarbeiter an eine Leibesvisitation durch zu führen. Nach knapp zehn Minuten kamen der Polizist und Dr. Grabowski zurück. Der Polizist drückte Officer Rocky zwei Zettel, ein Kuvert und eine kleine Box in die Hand, diese reichte sie an Shinichi und Hattorie. Die beiden lasen alles und Heiji grinste und meinte: „So, Grabowski, sie ihre heimliche Freundin, Aliena und Mr. Brown wollten also in die Kanto-Region flüchten?"

„Was? Ihr wolltet nach Kanto abhauen, wieso habt ihr nichts gesagt, ich hätte geholfen", beschwerte Karla sich und Shinichi wandte sich zu ihr. „Karla, sie haben übrigens ein starkes Motiv und kein Alibi. Dennoch glaube ich nicht, dass sie es waren. Ebenso wenig wie Miss von Steinfest, die vermutlich schon einen Verdacht zu dieser Affäre hatte. Auch können wir Francesco ausschließen, da, wie er selbst sagte, ihm die Frauen hinterher rennen und er Johanna freiwillig seinem Freund überließ." „Hier haben wir natürlich nur Vermutungen, dennoch haben wir Beweise gegen den Täter, nicht, Benedikt von Steinfest?", fragte Heiji und alle sahen Benedikt an, der sie ansah als wäre er verrückt geworden.

„Sie, sie hat mich betrogen", flüsterte der Mann. „Ich habe ihr vertraut, ihr mein Herz geschenkt und dann finde ich diesen Liebesbrief, ihre Planung zu verschwinden. Ich wollte sie nicht töten. Das mit dem Schnittlauch war Zufall. Ich, ich habe noch versucht sie zu retten, aber sie wollte nicht hören." Benedikt begann zu weinen und holte eine Box hervor, die Box in der das Zyankali gewesen war.

Mit traurigem Blick stand Shinichi neben Shiho vor dem Restaurant und beobachtete wie Benedikt in das Polizeiauto gesetzt wurde. Shinichi schüttelt den Kopf und sah Shiho an. Sie blickte zurück und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Du hast schon so viele Morde gesehen Shinichi, wieso nimmt dich dieser so mit?" Shinichi seufzte und antwortete: „Es erinnert mich daran wie schnell unser Leben eigentlich vorbei sein kann, vor allem nachdem Wodka heute Morgen da war."

Shiho nickte und antwortete: „Wir müssen nur vorsichtiger sein und uns wieder trennen, nach diesem Wettbewerb, wir sind einfach eine zu große Gruppe." Diesmal nickte Shinichi, dann schaffte er ein lächeln und meinte: „Beeilen wir uns, ich möchte nicht zu spät beim Finale sein!" Damit lief er los, Shiho hinter ihm.

* * *

><p><strong>Max: Wow, und ihr löst immer solche Fälle.<strong>

**Shinichi: Ja, aber der war ne schöne nuss.**

**Hatttorie: Findest du?**

**'Punch!'**

**Hattorie: Aaauuuuu!**

**Kazuah: Sei nicht so überheblich.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ich: Und hier ist es endlich. Das große Finale des Wettbewerbs in Herzhofen!**

**Hattorie: Hast du nicht was vergessen?**

**Ich: Oh ja, Heiji wird gegen Lamina kämpfen. _(langweilig...)_**

**Hattorie: HEy, das hab cih gehört.**

**Ich: Sei still, Meike, Zoey, wenn ich bitten darf?**

**Meike und Zoey: Weder Pokémon noch Detective Conan gehören EvA. R&R**

* * *

><p>„Und hier sind wir heute, beim Finale unseres großen Doppel-Wettbewerbs. Die Finalistinnen sind Maike aus Blütenburg-City in der Hoenn-Region und Zoey aus Blizzach in Sinnoh. Lasst den Kampf beginnen!"<p>

Maike warf ihre Pokébälle und rief: „Lohgock, Plusle auf die Bühne mit euch!" Lohgock und Plusle erschienen und Shinichi und Shiho aktivierten ihre Pokédex.

_„Lohgock, das Feuer-Vogel Pokémon. Die End-Entwicklung von Flemmli. Lohgock besitzt unglaublich starke Beine, mit denen es ein 30 Stockwerke hohes Gebäude mit einem Sprung überwinden kann. Die flammenden Schläge dieses Pokémon lassen verkohlte Gegner zurück." „Plusle. Das Positiv-Pokémon. Es feuert Freunde mit Pompons an, die aus Funken bestehen. Es holt sich Energie aus Telegrafenmasten."_

Dann warf Zoey ihre Pokébälle. „Charmian, Folipurba, euer Auftritt!" Shiho öffnete ihren Pokédex erneut.

_„Charmian. Das eitel-Katzen-Pokémon. Es schlägt mit Krallen zu oder schnurrt, je nachdem, ob es gerade wütend oder zutraulich ist."_

„Der Kampf beginnt!", rief die Ansagerin. Für einige Sekunden rührte sich niemand, dann gab Maike den ersten Befehl.

„Plusle Doppelteam und Donnerblitz!" Plusle schoss starke Elektrizität auf seine Gegner.

„Charmian verwende deinen Schweif, Folipurba dein Blatt um die Elektrizität ab zu leiten!", konterte Zoey. Ihre Pokémon waren erfolgreich als Plötzlich…

...Lohgock tauchte vor ihnen auf, traf Charmian mit Himmelhieb und Folipurba mit Feuerfeger. „Plusle, jetzt Donnerblitz noch einmal!" Plusles Donnerblitz traf die beiden Pokémon auch, doch sie erhoben sich keuchend wieder auf die Pfoten. „Charmian, jetzt du Donnerblitz!" Charmian sandte nun selbst Elektrizität zu den Gegnern und Plusle machte sich bereit sie ab zu fangen, als Zoey befahl: „Energieball Dauerfeuer!"

Folipurbas Energiebälle überholten Donnerblitz und schleuderten Plusle durch die Arena, während Lohgock Donnerblitz und Energieball mit einem Sprung in die Luft auswich. Es fing Plusle auf, als dieses durch Charmians Eisenschweif in die Luft geschleudert wurde. Dann befahl Maike: „Lohgock, wirf Plusle hoch und lande vor Charmian und Folipurba, Plusle, Wirbel und Donnerblitz!"

Die Pokémon taten wie geheißen und Lohgock stand in einem Käfig aus elektrischer Energie, Charmian und Folipurba gegenüber.

„Hitzekoller!", befahl Maike. „Haltet mit Donnerblitz und Energieball dagegen!", befahl Zoey. Die Attacken schossen los, doch Charmians Donnerblitz wurde sofort von Plusles Barriere angezogen und allein konnte Energieball nichts gegen Hitzekoller ausrichten. Der Feuerstrahl traf Zoey's Pokémon und schoss durch den Elektrokäfig. Plusle landete auf Lohgocks Schulter und dann war die Hupe zu hören.

„Und die Gewinnerin des heutigen Wettbewerbs ist…Maike mit Lohgock und Plusle!"

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Tag standen sie schon früh auf und machten sich auf den Weg zu der Arena. Heiji war ziemlich aufgeregt aber die Tatsache dass alle außer ihm den Orden schon hatten machte ihm Mut und sein Ehrgeiz stieg. Eine Frau ganz in violett trat aus dem Gebäude und Ash meinte: „Hallo Lamina! Geht es dir gut?" Lamina nickte lächelte. „Wie schön euch zu sehen braucht ihr irgendetwas? Kann ich euch helfen?", fragte Lamina fröhlich. Sofort antwortete Hattorie: „Ich möchte gegen sie Kämpfen und mir einen Orden verdienen." Lamina nickte und obwohl Sie gerade dabei war weg zu gehen, drehte sie sich um und deutete der Gruppe ihr zu folgen. Sie gingen hinein und Shinichi versteckte ein grinsen. Hattorie schien sich mal wieder zu überschätzen, dabei waren Laminas Geist-Pokémon eine harte Nuss. Die Zuschauer nahmen Platz und der Kampf begann. Lamina holte ihr Pokémon zuerst heraus.<p>

„Gengar komm heraus mein hübsches!" Gengar erschien und Shinichi grinste. Gengar war ein schöner Brocken gewesen. „Magnayen, los!", rief Hattorie und Magnayen erschien. Shinichi zückte seinen Pokédex. _„Magnayen, das Wolf-Pokémon. Magnayen zieht in Gruppen durch die Wildnis. Durch seine Erfahrungen in der Wildnis hört es nur auf Trainer, die außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten haben."_

„Magnayen gegen Gengar, der Kampf beginnt!"

„Magnayen Zielschuss!", befahl Hattorie und Shinichi pfiff anerkennend. Selbst wenn Gengar Magnayens nächster Attacke auswich, würde sie treffen. Magnayen wurde zwei Mal von Finsterfaust getroffen, dann befahl Hattorie: „Magnayen Hyperstrahl!"

Magnayen schoss seinen Hyperstrahl ab und Lamina rief: „Gengar, weich aus." Gengar wich aus, wurde aber im Rücken getroffen, als Hyperstrahl auf die von Magnayen anvisierte Stelle zu schoss. Gengar fiel herab und rappelte sich langsam auf. Langsam genug für Magnayen sich zu erholen und Hattorie rief: „Magnayen, Spuk-Ball Dauerfeuer!" Magnayen tat wie geheißen und als es seine Angriffe keuchend stoppte, lag Gengar bewegungslos am Boden.

„Gengar ist Kampfunfähig, Magnayen hat gewonnen!" „Gengar komm zurück", befahl Lamina, dann warf sie den nächsten Pokéball. „Drifzepeli du bist dran!" Drifzepeli erschien und Hattorie rief Magnayen zurück und holte Sniebel heraus.

„Drifzepeli, Hypnose!" Sniebel wich Hypnose schnell aus und Heiji rief: „Sniebel, Blizzard!" „Konter mit Unheilböen!" Die beiden Sturm-Attacken trafen aufeinander und explodierten in der Mitte. „Sniebel, jetzt Dunkelklaue, schnell!"

Sniebel sprang vor und erwischte Drifzepeli mit Dunkelklaue am Gesicht. „Drifzepeli, Irrlicht!" Drifzepeli schoss sein Irrlicht auf Sniebel und es verbrannte sich schwer. „Sniebel!" Sniebel erhob sich keuchend und starrte Drifzepeli wütend an. „Noch einmal Blizzard!", befahl Hattorie und Drifzepeli konterte erneut mit Unheilböen. „Schaufler!", rief Hattorie als die Explosion stattfand und Sniebel verschwand im Boden.

„Metallklaue", rief er nun und Sniebel erwischte Drifzepeli von unten, doch Drifzepeli fing es ein und warf es hoch um es mit Unheilböen außer Gefecht zu setzen. „Sniebel ist Kampfunfähig, Drifzepeli hat gewonnen!"

Heiji holte Magnayen erneut heraus. „Magnayen ich hoffe du hast dich erholt!", rief Hattorie. Ermutigt knurrte das Pokémon. „ Magnayen Zielschuss!", rief Heiji denn er war sich bewusst dass Drifzepeli ein harter Gegner ist. Drifzepeli griff mit Irrlicht an woraufhin Magnayen versuchte auszuweichen doch es wurde schwer getroffen. Nun setzte Magnayen Hyperstrahl ein welcher auf Drifzepelis Unheilböen traf.

Die beiden Attacken ergaben eine Explosion die alle ins Staunen versetzte. Nachdem sich der Rauch gelichtet hatte waren beide Pokémon besiegt am Boden liegend zu sehen.

„Drifzepeli und Magnayen sind beide Kampfunfähig!" „Traunmagil, ich vertraue auf dich!" „Lass uns das beenden, Sichlor!" Traunmagil und Sichlor erschienen und dieses Mal zückte Shiho ihren Pokédex.

_„Sichlor, das Scheren-Pokémon. Sichlor ist unheimlich schnell. Dadurch werden die beiden Sensen an seinen Unterarmen noch effektiver. Dieses Pokémon kann mit seinen Sensen in Sekundenschnelle Baumstämme zerteilen."_

„Cool. Das Pokémon ist echt abgefahren!", rief Mitsuhiko. „Und sein stärkstes", erklärte Zoey. Sie bekam ein paar verwirrte Blicke und Kazuah erklärte: „Es ist sein erstes Pokémon." Alle nickten verstehend und wandten ihre Blicke dem Kampf zu. Gerade sprang Sichlor von einer Attacke auf Traunmagil zurück, doch das Geist-Pokémon hatte es mit Psy-Welle abgewehrt.

„Sichlor. Klingensturm", rief Heiji und Sichlor schoss weiß glühende Klingen auf Traunmagil. Traunmagil, wich mit einem Salto aus und wandte sich wieder Sichlor zu, doch es war verschwunden. Da kam es auf einmal von oben und Hattorie befahl: „Nachthieb!" Nachthieb traf Traunmagil am Kopf und das Geist Pokémon fiel zu Boden. Es rappelte sich jedoch wieder auf und Lamina befahl: „Psy-Welle mein hübsches!"

Traunmagils Psy-Welle traf und Sichlor brach zusammen. „Sichlor, bitte steh auf", rief Hattorie. Nach einigen grauenvollen Sekunden, wollte der Schiedsrichter schon die Fahne heben, doch plötzlich stemmte Sichlor sich auf die Knie. Dann sprang es auf und brüllte Traunmagil entgegen. „So ist's richtig Sichlor. Nachthieb!" Sichlor lief los und verschwand. „Traunmagil, Psy-Welle!", rief Lamina, doch bevor Traunmagil die Attacke ausführen konnte, traf Sichlors Nachthieb.

Traunmagil ging abermals zu Boden, Sichlor stand keuchend über ihm und der Schiedsrichter rief: „Traunmagil ist Kampfunfähig. Der Gewinner ist Sichlor. Damit hat der Herausforderer gewonnen!" Heiji stieß einen Jubelruf aus und lief zu Sichlor um es fest zu umarmen. Die Zuschauer liefen in die Arena und beglückwünschten die Sieger.

* * *

><p>„Aber wieso sollten wir getrennt weitergehen wo wir alle wieder zusammen sind?" Shiho stöhnte als sie Rans hysterisches Kreischen hörte. Dann sah sie in die Augen der siebzehn jährigen und erwiderte: „Wir haben alle an verschiedenen Punkten begonnen und unsere Orden unterscheiden sich. Wir müssen uns erneut trennen um effektiv fortfahren zu können."<p>

„Und", begann Shinichi und drückte Shiho's Hand unter dem Tisch. „Wir wären einfach eine zu große Gruppe. Auch wenn wir uns von Ash und seinen Freunden trennen würden, wir wären immer noch zu neunt. Das sind einfach zu viele Leute." „Und obwohl ich es bezweifle, wenn SIE uns gefolgt sind erregt eine zu große Gruppe zu viel Aufsehen", mischte Kaito sich ein. Shiho verkrampfte sich und sah Shinichi an. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und warf ihr einen Blick zu der sagte: _„Noch nicht."_ Shiho nickte kaum merklich und seufzte erleichtert als endlich alle zustimmten.

„Ash, würde es dich stören wenn Shiho, Kaito und ich weiter mit dir reisen?" Ash schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und Pikachu stieß ein erfreutes lachen aus und sprang in Shinichis Schoß. Shiho wusste wie gern das elektro-Pokémon den Detektiv hatte. „Ich werde euch verlassen und mit Zoey weiterziehen", verkündete Lucia und Maike meinte: „Und ich bleibe bei Max."

„Oh Mann, jetzt hab ich dich wieder am Hals", grummelte der Junge und Maike grinste. „Kazuah und ich bleiben bei Zoey", verkündete Hattorie. „Ich will auch!", rief Ayumi. „Gut, dann bleiben Genta, Mitsuhiko und ich bei Max und Maike", erklärte Ran und alle nickten. Plötzlich musste Shiho gähnen und Kazuah und Maike taten es ihr gleich.

„Ich denke wir könnten alle ein Mütze schlaf vertragen. Und morgen gehen wir getrennte Wege", verkündete Shinichi und jeder ging auf sein Zimmer.

* * *

><p>„Haltet euch irgendwo fest", schrie Ash und griff nach dem erstbesten Baumstamm. Shinichi sah wie Kaito seinem Beispiel folgte und schubste Shiho, die sich an seinen Arm klammerte zum nächsten Baumstamm.<p>

„Halt dich gut fest", brüllte er über den stürmenden Wind. Shiho klammerte sich an den Baumstamm und rief: „Kudo, du auch!" Doch plötzlich verlor Shinichi den Boden unter den Füßen und flog hoch. Erschrocken schrie er auf, dann schlug ein Stein gegen seinen Hinterkopf und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

Das letzte, dass er hörte war Shiho's schrei. **„SHINICHI!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Ich: Oh nein, was wird nur mit Shinichi passieren?<strong>

**Ran: ...Was...was hast du getan...?**

**Shiho: ...Shin-Shinichi...**

**Hattorie: Der kommt schon klar, er ist taff und - AUUUUU!**

**Kazuah: (schaut böse) Mach dir wenigstens sorgen!**

**Ich: Ok, überlassen wir das unseren Detectiv Conan Freunden.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ich: Juhuuuuu...der nächste Teil ist da!**

**Ran: Wenn Shinichi irgendetwas passiert ist EvA dann...**

**Ran tritt zu und bringt eine Backsteinmauer die aus dem nichts auftaucht kaputt.**

**Ich: o-okay... sagte es irgendwer damit die Geschichte weitergeht...WÄHREND ICH UM MEIN LEBEN RENNE**

**(laufe los, doch Ran bleibt mir auf dne Fersen)**

**Zoey: Pokémon und auch Detektiv Conan gehören nicht EvA.**

**Max: Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><em>„Haltet euch irgendwo fest", schrie Ash und griff nach dem erstbesten Baumstamm. Shinichi sah wie Kaito seinem Beispiel folgte und schubste Shiho, die sich an seinen Arm klammerte zum nächsten Baumstamm. „Halt dich gut fest", brüllte er über den stürmenden Wind. Shiho klammerte sich an den Baumstamm und rief: „Kudo, du auch!" Doch plötzlich verlor Shinichi den Boden unter den Füßen und flog hoch. Erschrocken schrie er auf, dann schlug ein Stein gegen seinen Hinterkopf und er verlor das Bewusstsein. Das letzte, dass er hörte war Shiho's schrei.<strong> „SHINICHI!"<strong>_

Mit einem stöhnen erwachte Shinichi und öffnete seine Augen um eine Höhlendecke über sich zu sehen. Er setzte sich Ruckartig auf, bereute es aber, als der Raum sich zu drehen begann. „Du...solltest es…langsam angehen", keuchte eine Stimme. Shinichi sah sich um und sein Blick fiel auf ein gräulich-violettes Pokémon, das an eine Höhlenwand gelehnt lag. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und Shinichi sah dutzende von Kratzern und Prellungen auf seinem Körper. Aus einem Reflex holte er seinen Pokédex heraus.

_„MewTwo, das Klon-Pokémon. Die Gene von Mew wurden neu angeordnet, wodurch dieses Pokémon entstand. Es hat ein wildes Herz."_

„Ha", machte MewTwo. „Dieses kleine gerät ist ja ganz schön schlau." „Du, du hast mich gerettet", stammelte Shinichi erstaunt. MewTwo nickte und öffnete seine Augen. Shinichi erhob sich und kam näher um die Wunden des Pokémon zu untersuchen. „Was…machst du?" Shinichi erwiderte abwesend: „Ich sehe mir deine Wunden an, die sehen nicht gut aus." „Du…kümmerst dich…um meine Wunden", fragte MewTwo verwundert. „Du…blutest am Kopf und…kümmerst dich dennoch um mich. Wieso?"

Shinichi blickte von seiner Arbeit auf und erwiderte: „Weil du mich gerettet hast und weil du Hilfe brauchst MewTwo. Ich werde dich jetzt nicht alleine lassen." MewTwo blinzelte überrascht, dann entspannte es sich etwas und erwiderte: „Ich habe vor dir erst einen Trainer getroffen, der das für mich tun würde." „Dann muss er ein großes Herz haben", erwiderte Shinichi und griff nach einem Pokéball.

„Psiana." Psiana erschien und Shinichi befahl: „Setz deine Psycho-Kräfte ein um Morgengrauen auf MewTwo zu übertragen." Psiana nickte und begann zu glühen. Das glühen ging auf MewTwo über und das Legendäre Pokémon entspannte sich. Nach einigen Minuten brach Psiana erschöpft zusammen und Shinichi gab ihm einen Pokériegel als Belohnung. Psiana schnurrte dankbar und dann rief Shinichi es zurück.

MewTwo beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit. Shinichi grinste, dann wurde ihm plötzlich Schwindelig und er musste sich setzen. Er spürte einen schmerz in seinem Hinterkopf und griff danach. Als er die Hand wieder vornahm sah er Blut an seinen Fingern. Er grummelte Frustriert, als plötzlich eine andere, sanftere, Hand auf seinen Wunde drückte.

Überrascht sah er auf und sah MewTwo mit geschlossenen Augen hinter ihm stehen. Plötzlich ebbte der Schmerz ab und als MewTwo seine Hand zurückzog, berührte Shinichi seinen Hinterkopf. Die Wunde war verschwunden. „Danke", sagte Shinichi und er konnte schwören, dass er ein Lächeln auf MewTwo's Gesicht gesehen hatte. Dann spürte er wie Müde er war und MewTwo meinte: „Ruhe dich aus, ich werde Wache halten."

Shinichi nickte dankbar, er vertraute diesem Pokémon. In dem Moment in dem er die Augen schloss war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

_-nächster morgen-_

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Shinichi sehr früh und sah MewTwo am Höhleneingang sitzen. Er ging zu dem Pokémon und fragte: „Hast du die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen?" MewTwo schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: „Ich bin nicht müde." Shinichi seufzte. Er war ein Detektiv und hatte schon längst erkannt, dass MewTwo nicht der Typ dafür war, so leicht von etwas überzeugt zu werden.

„Ich muss bald zu meinen Freunden zurück", meinte der Detektiv. MewTwo nickte und gemeinsam verließen sie die Höhle, plötzlich packte MewTwo Shinichi beim Arm. „Was?", fragte Shinichi verwundert. „Ich…ich würde gerne mit dir kommen", erklärte MewTwo schließlich.

„WAS?", rief Shinichi überrascht. „Aber du, du bist ein Legendäres Pokémon und normalerweise besitzt kein Trainer eines." „Ist mir klar", erwiderte MewTwo und verschränkte seine Arme. „Aber ich habe das Gefühl, das ich bei dir bleiben sollte", erwiderte das Pokémon stur. Shinichi blickte in MewTwo's Augen und sah seine Entschlossenheit. „Was, einfach so auch ohne Kampf?" MewTwo lachte auf und in seinen Augen blitzte es.

„Natürlich mit Kampf", meinte es und ging in Kampf-Stellung. „Alpollo, los geht's", rief Shinichi und sein Geist Pokémon erschien. MewTwo grinste und meinte: „Du setzt also auf Typ-Vorteile." „Eigentlich nicht unbedingt", erwiderte Shinichi. „Aber bei dir gehe ich kein Risiko ein. Alpollo Nachtnebel!"

Alpollo setze Nachtnebel ein und MewTwo rief: „Aura-Sphäre!"

Aura-Sphäre durchschnitt Nachtnebel und MewTwo griff erneut an.

„Giga-Stoß!" Es schoss auf Alpollo zu, als Shinichi rief: „Alpollo Schutzschild!"

Ein grünlicher Schild umhüllte Alpollo und MewTwo's Attacke prallte ab.

„Schnell Hypnose so lange es sich nicht bewegen kann", rief Shinichi und Alpollos Hypnose traf direkt.

MewTwo fiel schlafend zu Boden und Shinichi befahl: „Traumfresser!" Alpollo stürzte zu MewTwo und dessen Traum wurde von Alpollo absorbiert.

Plötzlich riss das Legendäre Pokémon die Augen auf und schoss eine Aura-Sphäre auf Alpollo. Shinichis Pokémon wurde zurück geschleudert und landete in einem Baum.

„Alpollo, bist du ok?" Alpollo stürzte wider vor und Shinichi rief: „Noch einmal Nachtnebel!"

Alpollo setzte Nachtnebel ein und MewTwo wurde getroffen.

Als es sich wieder aufrichtete lächelte es Shinichi an und nickte.

Dieser Verstand und warf einen Hyperball nach dem Pokémon. MewTwo schloss die Augen und verschwand in dem Ball. Das Piepen zog sich lange hin, doch dann stoppte es und Shinichi hob den Pokéball auf und ließ MewTwo heraus. „Das war ein guter Kampf", meinte das Pokémon. Shinichi nickte und meinte: „Und jetzt gehen wir zurück zu meinen Freunden. Ich weiß in welcher Richtung sie sind, wir sind an der Höhle vorbei gekommen."

_-Shiho's Sicht-_

„Shinichi, bist du hier irgendwo", rief Shiho. Sie bekam keine Antwort und erwartete auch keine. Sie suchten schon lange nach Shinichi, hatten ihn aber nirgends gefunden. Da tauchte ihr Vulnona neben ihr auf. „Glück gehabt?" „Vul-Vulnona", erwiderte Vulnona mit gesenktem Kopf. Shiho seufzte, da tauchte Dragonir auf. Es schien aufgeregt.

„Drag-Drago-Dragonir-nir!" Das Pokémon schoss über die ganze Lichtung und Shiho fragte Hoffnungsvoll: „Du hast ihn gefunden?" Dragonir nickte wild und Shiho umarmte Dragonir mit einem Jubelschrei. „Was ist, wir haben dich schreien gehört", rief Ash. „Dragonir hat ihn gefunden", jubelte die Wissenschaftlerin und kletterte auf Dragonirs Rücken.

In diesem Moment kehrten auch Staraptor und Altaria zurück. Beide gaben aufgeregte Laute von sich. „Star-Star-Staraptor!" „Alta-Altaria-Altaria!" „Ihr habt ihn auch?", fragte Kaito. Die beiden Flug-Pokémon nickten und ihre Trainer stiegen auf ihre Rücken. Sie flogen los, in Richtung Süden. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie zu einer großen Wiese. Plötzlich rief Ash: „Das glaube ich jetzt nicht!"

Die anderen beiden folgten seinem Blick und sahen Shinichi, der neben seinem Luxtra und einem gräulich-violetten Pokémon herging.

„MewTwo", stöhnte der Trainer und Shiho hob eine Augenbraue. Das MewTwo? Dann rief sie: „Shinichi!" Während sie rief, ging Dragonir in einen Sinkflug und sie winkte. Sie sah Shinichi und die beiden Pokémon aufblicken und sie sah ihn zurück winken und die Überraschung in MewTwo's Gesicht, als er Ash auf seinem Altaria sah. Dann landeten die drei Pokémon und Shiho stürzte sofort zu Shinichi. Sie zog ihn eine feste Umarmung und Shinichi erwiderte diese Dankbar. Dann hörte sie eine Stimme.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen Ash", meinte MewTwo und Ash fragte: „Was macht ihr beide zusammen?" Shiho sah ein grinsen über Shinichis Gesicht wandern und MewTwo erwiderte: „Ich habe mich entschlossen bei Shinichi zu bleiben." „Er, er hat dich gefangen?"

„Habe ich", erwiderte Shinichi. „Aber MewTwo ist ein harter Brocken. Es hat Alpollo ziemlich fertig gemacht. Gut das du nicht wirklich darauf bestanden hast, dass ich dich so besiege wie andere Pokémon, das wäre unmöglich gewesen." Alle lachten und Shiho seufzte erleichtert. Obwohl er nun ein legendäres Pokémon besaß, hatte er sich nicht verändert.

Entspannt atmete Shiho aus, denn sie hatten Shinichi gefunden. Sie lag ruhig und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht in einer Blumenwiese. Die Kinder hatten gerade Mittagspause gemacht und Shiho hatte den Drang verspürt einen Spaziergang zu machen. Nun machte sie eine Pause. Um sie herum sah man prächtige Farben. Plötzlich flog ein rosarotes Pokémon über Shiho und als es anfing zu Lachen und fröhlich

„Ce-Celebi", sagte musste auch sie anfangen zu Lachen. Shiho holte ihren Pokédex heraus welcher meinte:

_„Celebi das Zeitreise-Pokémon. Es wird als Hüter des Waldes verehrt und taucht dort auf, wo es schöne Wälder gibt."_

Erstaunt schnappte Shiho nach Luft. „Du…du bist ein Legendäres Pokémon. Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Shiho ein wenig besorgt. Celebi spürte Shiho's Besorgnis, fing wieder an zu Lachen und schenkte ihr eine Blume. Da wurde auch die Stimmung des Mädchens besser und sie schenkte dem Pokémon eine pinke Blume. „Es war schön dich kennen zu lernen", verabschiedete sich Shiho.

Als sie schon durch den Wald zum Lager zurück ging wurde sie das gefühlt nicht los verfolgt zu werden. Schnell drehte sie sich um und war erstaunt als sie erkannte wer ihr folgte. So fragte Shiho: „Was brauchst du den Celebi?" Celebi grinste und raste auf Shiho zu. Es warf Shiho um und umarmte das Mädchen. „Sag mal Celebi möchtest du etwa mit mir kommen?", fragte Shiho schwach denn Celebi zerquetschte sie fast. Fröhlich nickte das Pokémon, lachte das schönste Lachen und drückte Shiho noch fester. Nach ein paar Minuten kuscheln nahm Shiho einen Pokéball fing Celebi und ließ es wieder raus.

Gemeinsam gingen die zwei zurück zu den andern. „Hey Leute", begrüßte Shiho die anderen. Kaito viel vor Überraschung über eine Wurzel, als er Celebi sah. Shiho und Celebi lachten gemeinsam laut auf und bald Stimmten Shinichi, Ash und MewTwo ein. „Wo hast du das Celebi her?", fragte Ash. „Ich war auf einer Blumenwiese, da ist es aufgetaucht und als ich auf dem Rückweg war, hat es mich mit seiner Umarmung fast erwürgt, also habe ich es gefangen", erklärte Shiho grinsend.

Shinichi nickte beeindruckt und Kaito meinte: „Wow, jetzt hat jeder von unserem Pärchen ein legendäres Pokémon." Er grinste breit als er die wütenden Blicke von Shinichi und Shiho sah. Shiho seufzte, dann zog sie Celebi in eine weitere Umarmung, die das Pokémon dankbar erwiderte.

* * *

><p><strong>Ich: Also...sollte ich vielleicht einmal schreiben wer welche Pokémon hat? Nein. Damit warte ich noch etwas bis die Gruppe wieder beisammen ist.<strong>

**Genta: Wieso Kriegen Ai und Conan legendäre Pokémon und wir nicht?**

**Mitsuhiko: Genau das ist unfair.**

**Ash: Hey...ich beschwere mich auch nicht und ich habe so gut wie jedem Legendären Pokémon schon mal geholfen oder das Leben gerettet.**

**Kazuah: Hast du?**

**MewTwo, Meike, Max, Zoey und Lucia: Hat er.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ich: Mir fällt jetzt wirklich kein kommentar ein.**

**MewTwo: Du musst auch nicht immer alles kommentieren.**

**Ich: Macht aber Spaß.**

* * *

><p>„Viel Glück, Shinichi", flüsterte Shiho und küsste ihn zärtlich. Shinichi lächelte und erwiderte den Kuss. Dann schritt er in die Arena, bereit um seinen letzten Orden zu Kämpfen. Volkner trat ebenfalls heran und der Schiedsrichter rief: „Das ist der Arena Kampf zwischen dem Arena Leiter Volkner und dem Herausforderer Shinichi. Es ist ein drei gegen drei Kampf. Nur der Herausforderer darf Pokémon austauschen."<p>

„Blitza, es geht los!", rief Volkner und die elektro-Entwicklung von Evoli erschien

„Ok. Psiana, du bist dran!" Psiana erschien und der Kampf ging los.

„Blitza, Spuk-Ball!"

„Psiana schieß ihn mit Eisenschweif zurück an den Absender."

Psiana setzte Eisenschweif ein und Blitza wurde von der eigenen Attacke getroffen.

„Blitza, Volt-Takle!" „Halt es auf mit Psychokinese!"

Blitza stoppte sein Volt-Takle als Psychokinese zu wirken begann und Psiana schleuderte Blitza durch die Arena. Als es aufhörte, fiel Blitza Bewegungslos zu Boden.

„Blitza ist Kampfunfähig, Psiana hat gewonnen!" „Raichu, du bist dran!"

Die Entwicklung von Pikachu erschien und knurrte Psiana wild an. Das Psycho Pokémon zuckte nur mit seinen Schweifen und ging in Kampf Stellung. „Psiana, setz Eisenschweif ein!" Psiana sprang los und Volkner konterte: „Raichu, setz du auch Eisenschweif ein und verstärke die Attacke mit Donner!" „Was?", rief Shinichi überrascht.

Die Schweife der beiden Pokémon kollidierten und Psiana schrie vor Schmerzen auf, als Donner über die Schweife auf es übersprang. „Psiana, mach dich los!", befahl Shinichi. Psiana sprang fort, aber es landete auf der Seite und zappelte um wieder auf die Pfoten zu kommen. Schwer keuchend starrte es Raichu an.

„Schnell, Morgengrauen!"

Psiana gehorchte und begann zu glühen.

Da rief Volkner: „Nicht so schnell, Raichu, Volt-Takle!"

„Lass es treffen, aber setz Eisenschweif noch einmal ein", befahl Shinichi, wohl wissend, dass dieser Versuch nach hinten losgehen könnte. Doch Psiana gehorchte. Eisenschweif traf Raichu am Kopf und es wurde zurück und gegen die Wand geschleudert. Psiana geschah dasselbe, aber Shinichi rief: „Schnell, noch einmal Morgengrauen und dann Psychokinese!"

Raichu wurde nachdem Psiana sich etwas erholt hatte von Psychokinese gefangen und durch die Arena geschleudert. Es fiel bewegungslos zu Boden und die Zuschauer jubelten.

„Unfassbar, Psiana hat zwei Pokémon erledigt", rief Kaito. Dann rief Volkner sein letztes Pokémon heraus.

„Luxtra gib alles!" Sein Luxtra erschien und Shinichi bemerkte sofort, dass es größer als seines war.

„Luxtra Schockwelle!"

Psiana versuchte noch die Attacke zu blocken, doch sie kam zu schnell und im nächsten Moment war das Psycho Pokémon besiegt.

„Luxtra ist stark", murmelte Shinichi während er Psiana zurück holte und nach seinem nächsten Pokéball griff. „Luxtra, du bist dran!"

Er hörte überraschtes Gemurmel von den Zuschauern als sein Luxtra erschien und sah ein funkeln in Volkner Augen. „So, Elektro- gegen Elektro-Pokémon? Wie du willst, Luxtra Schockwelle!" Shinichi reagierte sofort und rief: „Absorbier die Attacke mit Eisenschweif, dann Donner auf den Boden!" Schockwelle traf auf Luxtras Schweif und das Fell des Pokémons begann zu leuchten. Dann sprang es hoch und sandte einen gewaltigen Donner in Richtung Boden. Steine und Geröll flogen hoch und trafen Volkners Luxtra.

„Luxtra, Befreie dich mit Eisenschweif und Donnerzahn!" Volkners Luxtra befreite sich und sprang hoch. Es biss in den Hals von Shinichis Luxtra und dieses schrie auf. Dann rief Volkner: „Eisenschweif!"

Sein Schweif traf Luxtra mehrmals am Kopf und als Luxtra zusammen brach, ließ Volkners Pokémon von ihm ab. Ein letztes Mal versuchte Luxtra wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, brach aber schlussendlich zusammen.

„Shinichis Luxtra ist Kampfunfähig, Volkners Luxtra hat gewonnen."

„Du warst klasse Luxtra", murmelte Shinichi während er nach seinem nächsten Pokémon griff. Er hielt den Hyper Ball einige Sekunden in der Hand, dann warf er ihn.

„MewTwo, Zeit das zu beenden!"

Volkner und der Schiedsrichter keuchten überrascht auf, als das Pokémon erschien.

MewTwo ging ohne zu zögern in Kampf Stellung und wartete darauf, dass Volkner und Luxtra aus ihrem Schock kamen. Dann schüttelte Volkner den Kopf und rief: „Luxtra, Schockwelle!" Luxtra gehorchte und Shinichi rief: „Lenke es ab!"

MewTwo hob ruhig einen Arm und lenkte die Schockwelle mit Psychokinese zu einer Wand.

„Jetzt Aura-Sphäre!" MewTwo schoss eine kraftvolle Sphäre auf Luxtra und das Pokémon ging zu Boden, rappelte sich aber wieder auf.

„Donnerzahn!"

„Giga-Stoß!"

Donnerzahn und Giga-Stoß kollidierten in einer Explosion und als sie sich lichtete stand MewTwo ruhig auf dem Kampf-Feld, Luxtra ohnmächtig vor ihm.

„Äh…Luxtra ist Kampf unfähig. MewTwo hat gewonnen. Damit heißt der Gewinner Shinichi!"

* * *

><p>„Das war ein toller Kampf Shinichi", meinte Ash. Da fiel Shinichi etwas auf. „Kuroba wohin gehst du?"<p>

Kaito drehte sich um und erklärte: „Ich treffe euch beim Pokémon Center. Ich muss noch etwas erledigen." Alle nickten und gingen weiter. Wolken zogen auf und verdeckten die Sonne. Plötzlich verkrampfte sich Shiho's Hand um seine. Shinichi blieb stehen und sah sie überrascht an. Dann keuchte er auf. Sie hatte wieder diesen Blick in den Augen.

„Wo?", zischte er nervös, während er um sich blickte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ash.

„Sie, sie sind hier", flüsterte Shiho.

„Nicht nur Wodka. Noch jemand." Shinichi fluchte und sah sich erneut um, dann schrie er beinahe auf.

„Bourbon!", rief er leise.

Die blicke von Shiho und Ash folgten seinem, zu dem Mann, der bis vor zwei Wochen bevor sie hier gelandet waren in Shinichis Haus gelebt hatte. „Schnell, in die Gasse", zischte Ash und die drei rannten in die Gasse hinter ihnen. Shinichi spähte um die Ecke und biss sich auf die Lippe. Bourbon ging auf ein Kaffee zu. An sich nichts Besonderes, wenn man außer Acht ließ, wer darin saß.

„Gin und Wodka", flüsterte Shinichi und hörte Shiho wimmern.

Er drehte sich zu ihr und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Jacke. „Es wird alles gut. Sie suchen schließlich nach zwei Teenagern und nicht Kindern", flüsterte Shinichi beruhigend. Shiho wimmerte nur erneut, entspannte sich aber etwas. Dann blickte Shinichi erneut zu den drei Männern.

„Ash, gib Shiho dein Cappy. Ich setze die Kapuze meiner Jacke auf. Sie dürfen uns nicht erkennen."

Ash nickte und gab Shiho sein Cappy. Sie zog es tief in ihr Gesicht, während Shinichi seine Kapuze über seinen Kopf zog. Dann verließen sie die Gasse und gingen, mehr oder weniger, ruhig an dem Kaffee vorbei. Shiho hatte ihre Nägel in Shinichis Jacke gegraben und er spürte sie durch diese und sein T-Shirt. Dann waren sie beim Pokémon Center und atmeten erleichtert auf. Doch plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Shinichi sah ein bekanntes Gesicht vor sich.

_Korn_, dachte er verzweifelt. Doch der Agent ging nur an ihnen vorbei und redete auf Chianti an seinem Telefon ein.

„Chianti, beruhige dich. Du…"

Er verschwand um die nächste Ecke und die drei atmeten auf. „Ich denke wir sollten noch niemandem etwas sagen", meinte Shinichi. Trotz ihrer verwirrten Blicke, nickten die anderen beiden und schweigen gingen sie ins Pokémon Center."

* * *

><p><strong>Ich: Also?<strong>

**Shinichi: Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Wodka und GIN! HAst du den Verstand verloren?**

**Ich: Offensichtlich, sonst wären sie nicht da.**


	9. Chapter 9PokémonInformations

**Das ist nur ein kleiner Info-Guide zu den Pokémon die alle unsere Helden haben.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash<strong>

Pikachu: Donnerblitz, Volt-Takle, Ruckzuckhieb, Eisenschweif

Riolu: Aura-Sphäre, Kraftwelle, Eisenschweif, Geowurf

Bojelin: Wasser-Düse, Eisstrahl, Aqua-Welle, Ultraschall

Altaria: Stahlflügel, Aero-Ass, Schutzschild, Drachenwut

Knakrak: Draco-Meteor, Schaufler, Drachenklaue, Aero-Ass

Folipurba: Risiko-Takle, Rasierblatt, Rankenhieb, Blättertanz

**Lucia**

Plinfa: Hydro-Pumpe, Whirlpool, Schnabel, Geduld

Togakiss: Wind-Schnitt, Aura-Sphäre, Bodyguard, Himmelsfeger

Igelavar: Flammenwurf, Flammenblitz, Geduld, Turbotempo

Galagladi: Psychokinese, Psy-strahl, Hypnose, Klingensturm

Meganie: Body-Slam, Rasierblatt, Solarstrahl, Rankenhieb

Stahlos: Eisenschweif, Risikotakle, Steinwurf, Lichtkanone

**Maike**

Lohgock: Feuerwirbel, Himmelhieb, Feuerfeger, Hitzekoller

Glaziola: Spuk-Ball, Eissplitter, Eisenschweif, Eisstrahl

Enekoro: Blizzard, Zuschuss, Duplexhieb, Schockwelle

Arkani: Turbotempo, Flammenwurf, Flammenblitz, Body-Slam

Plusle: Ruckzuckhieb, Donnerblitz, Funkensprung, Doppelteam

Magnayen: Biss, Knirscher, Spuk-Ball, Dunkelklaue

**Max**

Gardevoir: Psychokinese, Meditation, Geheimpower, Schockwelle

Magnayen: Knirscher, Spuk-Ball, Finsteraura, Ladungsstoß

Tengulist: Kugelsaat, Giga-Sauger, Power-Punch, Zerschneider

Pelipper: Aquaknarre, Flügelschlag, Aqua-Welle, Aero-Ass

Glurak: Flammenwurf, Flammenrad, Eisenschweif, Schaufler

Omot: Giftstachel, Schlafpuder, Silberhauch, Synthese

**Zoey**

Charmian: Dunkelklaue, Eisenschweif, Donnerblitz, Anziehung

Folipurba: Zauberblatt, Energieball, Laubklinge, Aero-Ass

Galagladi: Psychoklinge, Vakuumwelle, Schwerttanz, Ampelleuchte

Skunktank: Toxin, Nachthieb, Flammenwurf, Matschbombe

Schwalboss: Flügelschlag, Aero-Ass, Windschnitt, Hyperstrahl

Galoppa: Risiko-Takle, Flammenrad, Feuerwirbel, Sprungfeder

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinichi<strong>: Luxtra, Ibitak, Gengar, Psiana, Libelldra, MewTwo_

_**Shiho**: Panferno, Vulnona, Schlapor, Glaziola, Dragonir, Celebi (pink)_

_**Kaito**: Staraptor, Ambidiffel, Simsala, Nachtara, Traunmagil, Darkrai_

_**Ran**: Impoleon, Azumarill, Tohaido, Seedraking, Jugong, Manaphy_

_**Kazuah**: Chelterrar, Seedraking, Lanturn, Charmian, Papinella, Mew_

_**Hattorie**: Scherox, Snibunna, Digdri, Magnayen, Kicklee, Latias_

_**Ayumi**: Blubella, Shaymin, Togetic, Illumise, Bibor, Bisaflor_

_**Mitsuhiko**: Gewaldro, Panzaeron, Magneton, Tyracroc, Qurtel, Celebi (grün)_

_**Genta**: Moorlord, Relaxo, Wailord, Despotar, Sumpex, Garados_


	10. Chapter 10

**am Festival-Gelände**

„Ahhh, Schlapor, Traunmagil, Papinella kommt doch, tanzt mit mir", rief Blubella. Es tanzte um einen weißen Stein herum. Schlapor schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nein danke Blubella, ich möchte nicht", rief das braune Pokémon und kuschelte sich näher an Libelldra. Das grüne Pokémon legte seinen Arm um Schlapor und das Pokémon schloss die Augen. „Da ist wohl wer verliebt!", stichelte Snibunna und Sumpex rief: „Ach lass sie doch Snibunna." Das große Pokémon zwinkerte Jugong zu, und es lächelte zurück.

* * *

><p>Etwas weiter weg saßen einige andere Pokémon auf Relaxos Bauch. Darunter waren Vulnona, Psiana, Ambidiffel, Azumarill, Charmian, Magnayen, Bibor, Gewaldro und Tyracroc. Ohne, dass es jemand bemerkte kritzelte Ambidiffel etwas auf Relaxos Gesicht. Davon schüttelte es sich ein wenig und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Kurz bevor sie zerquetscht wurden sprangen alle Pokémon kreischend ab. Vor Lachen krümmte sich Ambidiffel und schwenkte einen schwarzen Marker hin und her. Böse knurrte Luxtra: „Was machst du für einen Blödsinn! Die anderen hätten sich verletzen können! Grrr!" Ohne das Ambidiffel es bemerkte stellte sich Despotar hinter es und Ambidiffel sah es erst als es schon zu spät war. Despotar gab ihm eine harte Kopfnuss und die Pokémon zogen ab.<p>

* * *

><p>Wütend stapfte Luxtra zurück zu der Gruppe von der es gekommen war. In einem Felsigen teil, hatten sich alle verbliebenen Pokémon mit Elektro-, Flug-, Geist- oder Unlicht-Fähigkeiten versammelt. Luxtra knurrte immer noch als es sich zwischen Ibitak und Gengar niederließ. „Und, was war los?", fragte Simsala. „Ambidiffel hat mal wieder einen Streich gespielt und damit fast sieben Pokémon zerquetscht", erklärte das Elektro-Pokémon mit einem Knurren. „Gräme dich nicht so Luxtra", meinte Nachtara sanft. „Du bist gut", meinte Togetic wütend. „Sein letzter Streich hätte dich böse verletzen können." „Genau", stimmte Staraptor zu, doch Simsala, das mit seinen Psychokräften Panzaeron davon abhielt sich auf Ambidiffel zu stürzen, erklärte: „Vergebung ist der erste Schritt zur Weisheit." „Würde Ambidiffel aus seinen Streichen lernen, würde es mich auch nicht so stören", wiedersprach Luxtra. Nachtara lief zu ihm und drückte sich beruhigend an seine Flanke. „Aber das tut es nicht, akzeptieren wir das und seien einfach vorsichtiger", flüsterte das Pokémon und endlich beruhigte Luxtra sich. „Die beiden haben es gut", erklärte Magneton nachdem Luxtra und Nachtara abgezogen waren um alleine zu sein. „Eifersüchtig", stichelte Illumise. „Und wenn", erwiderte Magneton und flog ab in Richtung des Teiches an dem die restlichen Wasser-Pokémon und einige andere waren. Scherox kam ihm entgegen und setzte sich zu der gruppe, während Magneton immer noch genervt neben Chelterrar landete.<p>

* * *

><p>Eine Wasserfontäne spritzte auf und die beiden Seedraking seufzten. „War das nötig, Lanturn?", fragte Kazuahs. Lanturn tauchte auf und lachte: „Ja war es." „Toll, ich bin komplett durchnässt, danke", beschwerte Digdri sich bis Panferno meinte: „Lass mich dich trocknen." „Mich bitte auch", bat Kicklee und gesellte sich zu dem Feuer-Pokémon. Während die drei am Rande saßen, spielte Glaziola im seichten Wasser abfangen mit Dragonir. Im tieferen Teil, entspannten Impoleon und Tohaido sich, bis Garados sie aufschreckte und Wailord sie beinahe ertränkte. Wütend schwammen die beiden zum Ufer und gesellten sich zu Bisaflor und Moorlord um dem Gespräch zwischen Qurtel, Chelterrar und Magneton zu lauschen.<p>

* * *

><p>Auf einem kahlen Baum hatten sich die legendären Pokémon der Gruppe versammelt. MewTwo saß auf einem der untersten Äste und meditierte, gemeinsam mit Darkrai, doch sie wurden immer wieder von Mew, Manaphy, den beiden Celebi und Shaymin gestört, die sich gegenseitig durch den Baum jagten. Einmal warfen sie Latias, dass ebenfalls auf einem unteren Ast ruhte fast vom Baum und das Pokémon klagte: „Könnt ihr nicht einmal ruhig sein?" „Nein können wir nicht", erwiderte Shaymin mit einem breiten Grinsen und stürzte sich auf Mew. Das Pokémon wich aus, flog aber direkt in MewTwo, dass mit einem Seufzer die Augen aufschlug und meinte: „Gönnt uns wenigstens ein paar Minuten Frieden." „Bitte", unterstützte Latias es. Mew nickte und kuschelte sich wohlig in MewTwo's arme. Das Pokémon wurde rot und sah weg. Die beiden Celebi brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus als sie das sahen und Darkrai meinte: „Ihr beiden könntet euch auch etwas zurück halten und Manaphy, LASS DAS!" Jeder sah sich um und sah Manaphy, das sich bereit gemacht hatte Latias mit einer Aquaknarre zu erschrecken. „Och, stopp es doch nicht immer", klagte Shaymin. Plötzlich leuchtete das Pokémon auf und fiel in seiner Grund-Form in Darkrai's Arme. „Wie war das?", fragte das Geist Pokémon böse. Shaymin lachte verlegen und meinte: „Vergiss was ich gesagt habe." Da begannen alle Pokémon zu lachen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Eröffnungstag des Festivals<strong>

Die Koordinatoren versammelten sich in der Arena. Die Freunde saßen in der vordersten Reihe. Dann begann die Ansagerin zu sprechen. „Herzlich willkommen an alle Koordinatoren, Zuschauer und Schiedsrichter bei diesem großen Festival der Sinnoh Region. Die erste Runde wird eine Vorführrunde sein. Natürlich mit zwei Pokémon. In der Arena werden drei Plattformen sein. Auf jeder wird eine Vorführung stattfinden, mit zwei Juroren." Die Koordinatoren zogen ab und die Juroren nahmen Platz. Als erstes war gleich Kazuah an der Reihe. „Chelterrar, Papinella zeigt es ihnen!" Die Beiden Pokémon erschienen und Kazuah befahl: „Chelterrar setz Blättersturm ein, Papinella Aero-Ass!" Blättersturm schoss hoch und Papinella flog mit Aero-Ass mitten hindurch. Dann flog es hoch hinaus und Kazuah rief: „Silberhauch, Chelterrar, mach deinen Solarstrahl bereit!" Papinella stoppte Blättersturm mit Silberhauch und dann schoss Chelterrar seinen Solarstrahl ab. „Papinella, Aero-Ass!" Kurz bevor Solarstrahl es treffen konnte brachte Papinella sich mit Aero-Ass in Sicherheit und schoss um die Lichtsäule herum zu Boden. Dann stoppte Solarstrahl und Papinella landete würdevoll auf dem Baum auf Chelterrar Panzer.

Nach Kazuah kam Mitsuhiko mit Tyracroc und Gewaldro und ein paar Trainer später mit Bibor und Blubella kam Ayumi. Den Abschluss der unter zehn jährigen machte Genta mit Wailord und Relaxo. Dann kam Kaito. „Nachtara, Traunmagil euer Auftritt."

Seine beiden Pokémon erschienen und Kaito befahl: „Nachtara, Dunkelnebel, Traunmagil Irrlicht!"

Die beiden Pokémon verschwanden in einer schwarzen Wolke und schauerlich leuchtete Irrlicht darin auf. Dann befahl Kaito: „Nachtara, Spuk-Ball und Traunmagil Unheilböen."

Unheilböen rissen den Nebel auseinander, während Irrlicht die Spukbälle die darauf trafen zum Leuchten brachte. Die beiden Pokémon verbeugten sich umgeben von schauerlich leuchtenden Spuk-Bällen.

Zoey kam kurz nach Kaito und rief: „Galagladi, Galoppa euer Auftritt!"

Galagladi und Galoppa erschienen. Dann befahl Zoey: „Galagladi auf Galoppas Rücken!"

Galagladi sprang und landete wie ein Reiter auf Galoppas Rücken. Dann befahl Zoey: „Galoppa Sprungfeder!"

Galoppa begann durch die Arena zu springen, es sah aus als würde Galagladi es wirklich reiten. Dann befahl Zoey: „Galoppa halt an, Galagladi Psychoklinge, stell sich auf seinen Rücken und Schwerttanz!"

Galoppa stoppte, Galagladi sprang auf und während Psychoklingen durch die Arena schossen, sah es aus, als würde Galagladi einen Schwertkampf ausfechten. Die Menge war begeistert und jubelte lautstark nachdem Zoey fertig war.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pokémon gehört Nintendo und nicht mir.**

* * *

><p>„Das war toll von euch allen", jubelte Ran im Pokémon Center.<p>

Die Koordinatoren bedankten sich und dann meinte Zoey: „Es war eine gute Idee hierher zu kommen um den Rest des Wettbewerbs zu beobachten." Alle stimmten zu und Shinichi seufzte erleichtert. Endlich konnte er sich mal entspannen. Dann ertönte die Stimme der Ansagerin aus dem Fernseher: „Und nun zu unserer letzten Teilnehmerin. Einer hübschen Dame mit ungewöhnlichem Namen. Einen Applaus für Wermut!"

Shinichi keuchte, Kaito und Hattorie zuckten zusammen und plötzlich hörten alle das Klirren von Glas. Shiho, die gerade mit einem neuen Getränk zurückgekommen war, starrte schockiert und zitternd auf den Fernseher. Ein zerbrochenes Glas lag zu ihren Füßen. Shinichi sprang sofort auf und fing das Mädchen als sie zusammensackte und wie betäubt in seinen Armen hing.

„Nicht sie", flüsterte Shiho. „Alles, sogar Gin, nur nicht sie!" Den letzten Teil kreischte sie und zog damit alle Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gruppe.

„Shiho, Shiho beruhige dich", flüsterte Shinichi. Doch das Mädchen bewegte sich nicht. Sie blickte ins nirgendwo, wirkte komplett verstört und verwirrt. „Shiho", zischte Shinichi in ihr Ohr. „Du musst dich jetzt beruhigen und wir müssen unsere Optionen überdenken. Wir brauchen dich." Shinichi verstummte, dann flüsterte er fast lautlos: „Ich brauche dich. Ich brauche die selbstständige, starke junge Frau als die ich dich kenne." Endlich rührte Shiho sich, auch wenn es nur darin bestand in unkontrolliertes zittern aus zu brechen. Sie fing an unregelmäßig zu atmen und packte ihn fest am Arm.

„Lass nicht…nicht zu das…das dieser Frau mich kriegt, Shinichi", flüsterte die Wissenschaftlerin.

Shinichi nickte und half ihr auf die Beine. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Bildschirm um zu wissen welche Pokémon er zu erwarten hatte und _sweat dropped_. Sie verwendete ein Kecleon und ein Banette. Es schien irgendwie offensichtlich. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, führte Shiho aus dem Pokémon Center. Der Rest folgte nicht viel später. Vorsichtig führte der Detektiv die Wissenschaftlerin auf einen Hügel, weitab des Festival-Geländes. Dort setzte er sich nieder, Shiho klammerte sich immer noch an seinen arm und blickte schockiert hin und her.

Normalerweise hätte Shinichi nun etwas gesagt wie: _„Sei doch nicht immer so paranoid Miyano!"_

Doch nach allem was in den letzten Wochen geschehen ist, wusste er es besser. Er warf seine Pokébälle und seine Pokémon erschienen.

„Bitte verteilt euch und gebt mir Bescheid wenn sich uns jemand nähert."

Shiho folgte seinem Beispiel und sandte ihre Pokémon auch aus, sowie Hattorie und Kaito.

„Wieso macht ihr das?", fragte Maike.

Shinichi sah sie an und erwiderte: „Diese Frau, die letzte Teilnehmerin, das war Wermut, sie ist einer der besten Mitarbeiter der Organisation vor der wir flüchten. Sie ist seit langem hinter Shiho her und hat sowie Gin schon oft versucht uns zu töten. Aber Wermut ist sehr viel Gefährlicher."

„Wieso?", fragte Mitsuhiko mit einem nervösen Blick um die Gruppe.

„Wermut, sowie meine Mutter, sind von einem der besten Verkleidungskünstler der Welt ausgebildet worden."

Shinichi sah Kaito an und dieser meinte: „Mein Vater."

Shinichi nickte und erwiderte: „Genau. Toichi Kuroba hat Yukiko Kudo und Sharon Vineyard ausgebildet. Wobei Sharon Vineyard und Chris Vineyard ein und dieselbe Person sind, Wermut."

_Nach einigen Erklärungen_

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Maike.

„Ich würde sagen", begann Kaito. „Wir spielen einfach einmal mit, tun so als würden wir nichts wissen."

„Was?", rief Kazuah, doch Zoey antwortete: „Es erscheint mehr oder weniger logisch."

„Genau", meinte Shinichi und war froh das Shiho endlich von seinem arm abgelassen hatte. Er würde dort morgen bestimmt blaue Flecken haben. „So lange sie glauben, dass sie uns überraschen können, haben wir einen Vorteil. Aber keiner, und ich meine keiner, wird sein Legendäres Pokémon einsetzen solange wir eine andere Chance haben."

„Einverstanden", antwortete Hattorie und dann stimmten auch die anderen zu.

„Wenn ihr irgendwie in ihre Hände geraten solltet, schickt ein Pokémon los. Wir werden versuchen euch zu retten", erklärte Ran. Shinichi nickte, dann fragte Shiho flach: „Denkst du nicht sie sollten wissen wie die Organisationsmitglieder aussehen?"

Shinichi nickte und bat Psiana herbei.

„Psiana konzentriere dich bitte. Ich werde an ein paar Personen denken und du musst den anderen ihr Aussehen zeigen."

Psiana nickte und schloss die Augen. Shinichi tat dasselbe und konzentrierte sich zuerst auf Gin. Dann folgten Wodka, Wermut, Bourbon, Chianti, Korn und Kir. Zu Kir sagte Shinichi: „Nicht vergessen, sie ist eigentlich eine CIA Agentin die die Organisation infiltriert hat, also seid extra vorsichtig."

Alle nickten und dann machten sie sich unter den Sternen auf den Weg zurück ins Hotel.

**Finale**

„Hier sind wir, beim Finale des großen Festivals. Es treten an, Zoey aus Blizzach, die bereits ein großes Festival gewonnen hat, gegen Sophie aus Sonnewik. Es ist ihr erstes großes Festival. Wir sind gespannt."

„Roserade, Folipurba, euer Auftritt!", rief ein blond-haariges Mädchen von sechzehn Jahren.

„Ich wusste es", murmelte Zoey und warf ihre Pokébälle. „Galagladi, Skunktank zeigt was ihr könnt."

Die Pokémon erschienen.

„Folipurba bereite Solarstrahl vor und Roserade wirble mit Gift-Hieb um es herum!", rief Sophie optimistisch.

Nach Befehl von Zoey griff Galagladi mit Psychoklinge und Skunktank mit Flammenwurf an. Galagladi kam näher und wollte Folipurba attackieren doch Sophies Roserade war ungewöhnlich schnell und raste mit Gift-Hieb auf es zu. Das Galagladi wurde schwer getroffen. Kurz darauf schoss Skunktank`s Flammenwurf auf Roserade zu doch dieses wich elegant aus. Dann schoss Folipurba seinen Solarstrahl ab, doch Zoey befahl: „Galagladi, lenke ihn mit Vakuumwelle ab."

Galagladi sprang vor Skunktank und setzte Vakuumwelle ein. Solarstrahl löste sich einfach auf und Zoey rief: „Skunktank setz noch einmal Flammenwurf ein."

Skunktank setzte Flammenwurf ein und beide Pokémon wurden getroffen. Sie gingen zu Boden, da rief Sophie: „Roserade, Synthese, Folipurba Egelsamen!"

„Weicht aus", rief Zoey, doch zu spät. Egelsamen landete auf Galagladis Brust und Ranken schlangen sich um das Psycho Pokémon. Es schrie auf als seine Energie abgezogen wurde.

„Roserade, Blättertanz. Folipurba, Zauberblatt", befahl Sophie. Die Attacken schossen auf Galagladi und Skunktank zu. Galagladi wollte ausweichen, war aber zu erschöpft und bewegte sich nicht.

„Skunktank hilf Galagladi mit Flammenwurf." Das violette Pokémon sprang vor Galagladi, doch es wurde von den Attacken getroffen, bevor es Flammenwurf einsetzen konnte. Dann ging die Hupe los und die Ansagerin rief: „Und damit ist die Zeit um. Die Gewinnerin ist…Sophie mit Roserade und Folipurba."

Sophie schrie fröhlich auf und Zoey schüttelte ihr lächelnd die Hand.

„Toller Kampf."

„Da-Danke", flüsterte die Gewinnerin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pokémon gehört mir nicht.**

* * *

><p><em>Eine Woche später<em>

Keuchend lief Shinichi durch die Dunklen Gassen von Herzhofen. Gin war nur wenige Meter hinter ihm und schoss wie wild eine Pistole nach der anderen leer. Zwei Mal hatte er Shinichi schon getroffen. Eine Kugel steckte in seinem linken Arm, die andere Kugel war ein Streifschuss entlang seiner Hüfte. Schnell führte der Junge den Mann aus der Stadt und auf eine große Wiese. Sofort versteckte er sich hinter ein paar Büschen und hockte sich neben Shiho.

„Wie sieht es aus?", fragte er keuchend und packte seinen verletzten Arm.

„Wermut müsste in…jetzt da sein", murmelte die Wissenschaftlerin, während Gin und Wermut auf der Wiese erschienen. Keuchend erinnerte Shinichi sich an alles was an diesem Tag passiert war.

_„Ich denke diese Wiese ist gut", meinte Shinichi. Er sah auf Ran, Hattorie, Maike und Lucia, die mit ihm den Ort für den letzten Showdown auswählten. _

_„Wir können sie gut hierher locken, uns hinter den Büschen und Felsen verstecken und sogar unsere größten Pokémon haben hier Platz", erklärte Hattorie. _

_Shinichi nickte und sie machten sich auf den Weg ins Pokémon Center. Dort angekommen warteten sie auf den Rest. Shiho hatte eine Gruppe genommen und mit ihnen einen Plan ausgearbeitet und Kaito und Kazuah hatten alles besorgt was gebraucht wurde. _

_"Also, wer führt wen?", fragte Ash jetzt. _

_„Ich nehme Gin", rief Shinichi sofort. Er bekam ein paar überraschte blicke, aber Shiho und Hattorie nickten verstehend._

_ „Ich…ich werde Wermut hinführen", erklärte Shiho. Nun war jeder sprachlos. _

_„A-Aber ich dachte du hast solche Panik vor ihr", meinte Genta. _

_„Habe ich", erwiderte Shiho fester. „Aber mir wird sie am ehesten folgen." _

_Alle nickten verstehen und am Ende führte Shinichi Gin, Shiho Wermut, Kaito Korn, Hattorie Wodka, Ash Chianti und Lucia Bourbon. Nachdem die Besprechung aus war, führte Shinichi Shiho auf die Wiese und setzte sich an einen Stein. Shiho setze sich neben ihn und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. _

_„Weißt du Kudo, ich frage mich, was wird heute wohl noch passieren", murmelte die Wissenschaftlerin leise. Shinichi legte einen Arm um sie und erwiderte: „Was auch immer passieren wird, es wird unser letzter Kampf." _

_Dann hob er ihren Kopf an und sie lächelten sich an. Langsam kamen sie sich immer näher. Nach einigen Sekunden berührten sich schließlich ihre Lippen und Shinichi zog Shiho näher an sich heran. Shiho schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und Shinichi legte seine um ihre Taille. Nach einigen Sekunden stoppten sie den Kuss und sahen sich an. Dann legte Shiho erneut den Kopf an seine Schulter._

_ „Schlaf", murmelte der Detektiv. „Du musst dich ausruhen. Du bist die die alle ihre Energie brauchen wird." _

_Wenige Sekunden später war Shiho auch schon eingeschlafen._

-etwas später-

Er muss hier irgendwo sein, _dachte Shinichi nervös und sah sich in der Gasse um. Plötzlich hörte er eine zu bekannte Stimme. _

_„Wodka, du gehst da hinein, ich sehe mir diese Gasse an." _

_Shinichi hörte näher kommende Schritte und biss die Zähne zusammen, dann stand Gin ihm auch schon gegenüber. _

_„Sieh an sieh an, der große Schülerdetektiv traut sich schließlich sich mir zu stellen", meinte Gin und richtete seine Waffe auf Shinichi. _

_„Aber nur", erwiderte der bedrohte. „Wenn du mich fängst!" Damit drehte er sich um und rannte los, Gin auf seinen Fersen._

„Wo sind sie", rief Chianti.

„Beruhige dich", erwiderte eine andere Stimme, eine Stimme die Shinichi nicht erwartet hatte.

„Kir", flüsterte der Junge.

Da befahl Gin: „Sucht die Umgebung ab, hinter Felsen, unter Büschen, überall."

Shinichi schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte MewTwo zu erreichen, dass unsichtbar am Nachthimmel schwebte. _„Gib das Signal",_ befahl der Trainer. _„Mit Vergnügen"_, erwiderte MewTwo kampfbereit und schoss einen Spuk-Ball mitten unter die Organisationsmitglieder. Die Attacke explodierte und hüllte die Bösewichte in Rauch. „Weht ihn fort", befahl Gin und drei stimmen ertönten.

„Kramshef, Flügelschlag!"

„Tropius, Windstoß!"

„Tauboss, Windschnitt!"

Der Rauch wurde fort geblasen und die schwarzen Gestallten erstarrten. Sie waren von Pokémon umzingelt. Shinichi grinste und trat, gefolgt von Shiho aus seinem Versteck.

„Ich denke das habt ihr nicht erwartet", meinte Shinichi.

Gin starrte ihn drohend an. Shinichi ließ seinen Blick über die versammelte Organisation schweifen. Gin sah ihn Mordlustig an und Shinichi wusste, wenn der Mann ihn auch nur streifen konnte, war er tot. Wermut sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Bedauern an, aber Shinichi war sich sicher, dass er der einzig war der das sah. Wodka, wirkte so dumm wie immer während Chianti aussah als würde sie gleich in die Luft gehen. Korn war extrem ruhig und Kir sah Shinichi entschuldigend an. Dann sprach Gin: „Sherry, wieso bist du denn so lange geflüchtet? Du wirst heute sowieso sterben, wieso noch hoffen!"

Shiho ignorierte ihn und dann tauchte Kaito KID auf und antwortete: „Also bitte erzähle mir nicht dasselbe. Ich habe nämlich genauso gute Gründe wie sie."

„Die haben die meisten von uns", sprach Hattorie weiter und trat mit Kazuah, Maike und Zoey aus seinem Versteck. Nach und nach erschienen alle Pokémon Trainer. Dann rief Shinichi: „Es ist Zeit für unseren letzten Kampf. Attacke!"

Die Pokémon stürzten vor und die Organisationsmitglieder holten ihre eigenen heraus. Luxtra und Nachtara, Pikachu und Scherox, Despotar und Knakrak, sie alle kämpften Seite an Seite gegen die Organisations-Pokémon. Plötzlich wurde auch geschossen und Ran schrie auf als eine Kugel ihr Bein traf.

„Ran", riefen die anderen.

Shinichi starrte Gin wütend an, dann sah er etwas anderes. Wermut, sie starrte Gin geschockt an. Shinichi wusste, dass sie Ran nie etwas tun könnte. Sharon Vineyard mochte Ran und auch Yukiko, was der Grund war aus dem er noch lebte. Dann schrie Shinichi auch auf. Er sah an sich herunter. Eine zweite Kugel steckte nun in seinem Oberkörper und er hatte einen Streifschuss an der Stirn kassiert. Plötzlich drehte sich alles und Shinichi fiel auf die Knie.

„KUDO", kreischte Shiho und fing ihn auf.

Alles verschwamm vor Shinichis Augen, dann flüsterte er: „Mew-MewTwo."

Das Pokémon erschien sofort und legte seine Pfote auf Shinichis größte Wunde. Dass Psycho Pokémon konzentrierte sich Shinichis schmerz ebbte ab, bis MewTwo plötzlich zusammenbrach. Erschrocken sah Shinichi auf und sah Blut an MewTwo's arm herab rinnen.

„MewTwo", rief der Detektiv, doch das Pokémon erwiderte: „Geh…geh wieder in den Kampf, ich…ich schaffe das schon!"

„Aber…", versuchte Shinichi zu widersprechen, als er plötzlich in die Luft gehoben wurde. Erschrocken sah er auf und entdeckte ein Brutalanda, das ihn direkt zu Gin trug. Er fiel zu Boden und erhob sich keuchend. Sein Blick fiel auf Gin, der ihn angrinste und seine Pistole auf seinen Kopf richtete. Shinichi schloss die Augen und bereitete sich auf das unvermeidliche vor.

„Stirb wohl, Shinichi Kudo", verkündete Gin.

Er drückte ab, Shinichi bereitete sich auf den Einschlag der Kugel vor.

Sie würde nicht einmal eine Sekunde brauchen um ihn zu erreichen, doch selbst nach fünf Sekunden spürte er nichts.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und riss sie gleich darauf sofort auf. Wermut stand vor ihm und hatte die Kugel abgefangen. Sie drehte sich halb herum und sah Shinichi an. Blut rann aus ihrem Mundwinkel. Sie lächelte und flüsterte: _„Don't give up, my Silver Bullet. Only a you can do it."_

Damit brach sie zusammen und Shinichi sah Gin an, der geschockt auf Wermuts reglosen Körper starrte. Shinichi konnte es selbst nicht glauben. Wermut, nein, Sharon Vineyard hatte den Sohn ihrer ältesten Freundin gerettet.

„Wermut!", schrie Chianti überrascht. „Gin, wieso?"

Gin starrte immer noch auf Sharons Leichnam und erwiderte: „Sie hat ihn von meinem Schuss abgeschirmt. Sie ist eine Verräterin!"

Die Organisationsmitglieder tauschten überraschte Blicke, dann befahl Gin: „Steht nicht nur so rum. Tötet sie!"

Alle nickten und Gin richtete seine Waffe erneut auf Shinichi. Er wollte abdrücken, als ein neuer Schuss durch die Nacht hallte. Im nächsten Moment fiel Gins Waffe zu Boden und er hielt seine Blutende Hand. Diese Mal stand Kir in seiner Schuss-Bahn, ihre Waffe erhoben. Sie kramte in einer Tasche und holte etwas heraus, dann verkündete sie: „Gin, wenn wir das beide überleben, bist du offiziell Verhaftet."

Sie zeigte ihre CIA-Marke und Gin erfror.

„CIA…aber du hast Shuichi getötet. Wieso tötet ein CIA Agent jemanden vom FBI?"

Kir zuckte leicht zusammen und Shinichi rief: „Ein kleiner Teil des Deals der mit dem FBI gemacht wurde!" Gin sah ihn an. „Shuichi war bereit sich töten zu lassen, wenn ‚Kir' das FBI weiterhin mit den Informationen der CIA versorgen würde. Natürlich…hat er überlebt."

Nun war es auf der gesamten Lichtung still.

„Shu-Shuichi lebt", stammelte Wodka.

Shinichi nickte und rief: „Meinen sie nicht, dass sie ihre Maskerade bald beenden können?"

In den nächsten paar Momenten rührte sich keiner, dann richtete Gin eine neue Waffe auf Kir. Plötzlich hallte ein weiterer Schuss durch die Nacht und Gin hielt seinen Arm, von dem Blut nun schon herunter tropfte. Alle starrten den blass-rot-haarigen Mann an, der seine Waffe auf Gin gerichtet hatte. Langsam ob er seine andere Hand und fasste sich an den Kopf. Shinichi grinste breit, er hatte es schon immer gewusst.

Dann riss ‚Bourbon' sich eine Maske vom Kopf und enthüllte ein dunkler häutiges Gesicht mit wachen Augen und schwarzen Haaren. Eine Gesichtshälfte war böse verbrannt, doch es war immer noch gut erkennbar wer vor ihnen stand.

„Akai Shuichi", knurrte Gin.

Shuichi grinste und meinte: „Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich mich so einfach töten lasse, oder Gin? Außerdem Schuldest du mir noch etwas für Akemi."

„Akemi", hörte Shinichi Shiho flüstern.

„Ach ja", erwiderte Gin hämisch. „Du warst ja in sie verliebt."

Dann richteten plötzlich alle verbliebenen Organisationsmitglieder ihre Waffen auf Shuichi, der jedoch vollkommen ruhig blieb. Dann rief Shinichi: „MewTwo, Mew, Darkrai, ihr alle, jetzt!"

MewTwo schwebte sofort in den Kreis und machte einige Handbewegungen. Im nächsten Moment waren alle Waffen verschwunden und dann konzentrierten alle Legendären Pokémon ihre Energien auf MewTwo. Eine weiß glühende Sphäre erschien zwischen MewTwo's Händen und dann schoss das Pokémon diese in die Luft und ein weißes Portal öffnete sich. Ein Japaner nach dem anderen wurde in das Portal gezogen und MewTwo begann: „Geht und beendet das, wir bleiben hier und halten das Portal offen."

„Und wir werden auf eure Pokémon Acht geben", beendete Ash.

Shinichi nickte, griff nach Luxtra und gemeinsam verschwanden sie durch das Portal, gefolgt von den anderen. Shiho und Panferno, Kaito und Staraptor, Ran und Impoleon, Kazuah und Chelterrar, Heiji und Scherox, Ayumi und Blubella, Mitsuhiko und Gewaldro und Genta und Moorlord. Dann landeten sie alle im Tokio-Tower. Die Trainer und ihre Pokémon landeten alle auf einem Haufen. Schnell kamen sie jedoch, mit der Unterstützung der Pokémon, wieder auf die Beine und sahen sich um.

Die Organisationsmittglieder lagen alle k.o. auf dem Boden, außer Shuichi und Kir, Hidemi Hondo, die verbittert versuchten auf die Beine zu kommen.

Plötzlich ertönten zwei Schüsse und beide griffen sich an die Brust und fielen keuchend zurück zu Boden.

„Solche Weichlinge", meinte eine Frauenstimme. „Ich denke am Ende wird es nur gut wenn man es selber macht."

* * *

><p><strong>Na dann ratet Mal schön wer die Stimme ist.<strong>

**JA, es ist der/die Boss/in der Organisation!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Letztes Kapitel und Pokémon gehört immer noch nicht mir und es wird vermutlich auch nie so sein.**

* * *

><p><em>Ein Japaner nach dem anderen wurde in das Portal gezogen und MewTwo begann: „Geht und beendet das, wir bleiben hier und halten das Portal offen." „Und wir werden auf eure Pokémon Acht geben", beendete Ash.<br>__Shinichi nickte, griff nach Luxtra und gemeinsam verschwanden sie durch das Portal, gefolgt von den anderen. Shiho und Panferno, Kaito und Staraptor, Ran und Impoleon, Kazuah und Chelterrar, Heiji und Scherox, Ayumi und Blubella, Mitsuhiko und Gewaldro und Genta und Moorlord.  
>Dann landeten sie alle im Tokio-Tower. Die Trainer und ihre Pokémon landeten alle auf einem Haufen. Schnell kamen sie jedoch, mit der Unterstützung der Pokémon, wieder auf die Beine und sahen sich um.<br>Die Organisationsmittglieder lagen alle k.o. auf dem Boden, außer Shuichi und Kir, Hidemi Hondo, die verbittert versuchten auf die Beine zu kommen. Plötzlich ertönten zwei Schüsse und beide griffen sich an die Brust und fielen keuchend zurück zu Boden.  
>„Solche Weichlinge", meinte eine Frauenstimme. „Ich denke am Ende wird es nur gut wenn man es selber macht."<em>

„Nein", keuchte Shinichi laut als er die Stimme erkannte.

„Was, der große Schülerdetektiv Shinichi Kudo war mir die ganze Zeit so nahe, ist aber nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich der Boss sein könnte."

„Sa-Sake", keuchte Shuichi und versuchte sich vom Boden hoch zu stemmen.

„In der Tat. Das ist mein Deckname", erklärte die Stimme und Shinichi sah zitternd zu Boden.

„Hey, Kudo was ist denn los?"

„Was hast du denn Shinichi?"

„Was ist denn?"

Alle stellten Fragen an ihn, bis Shinichi flüsterte: „Ihr, ihr erkennt ihre Stimme nicht? Ihr seid ihr alle so oft so nahe und erkennt diese Stimme nicht?"

Er bekam nur verwirrte Blicke, dann trat Sake aus den Schatten und richtete ihre Pistole auf Shinichis Kopf.

„Nein!"

„Das ist nicht möglich!"

„Oh nein!"

„Nicht sie!"

Alle starrten geschockt auf die Chefin der Schwarzen Organisation, einer Person die sie alle gut kannten.

„**Miwako Sato**!", knurrte Shinichi betrübt.

Wie konnte das nur sein? Sie alle hatten zu der Kommissarin aufgesehen, sie gemocht. Wieso war sie der Böseste Mensch den Shinichi je kennenlernen sollte? Es war einfach zu unglaublich. Dennoch stand eben diese Frau nun vor ihm und hielt ihre Einsatzwaffe auf ihn gerichtet.

„Scherox", murmelte Hattorie, doch Sato hatte ich gehört und rief: „Versuche es gar nicht erst. Selbst dein roter Freund ist nicht schnell genug um Shinichi vor der Kugel zu retten."

„Sie hat recht", erklärte Shinichi gelassen.

„K-Kudo wie kannst du so ruhig sein?", fragte Kaito.

„Weil es aus ist", antwortete Shinichi.

„Wie aus? Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben!", rief Shiho schockiert.

„Aber es ist aus…für sie Frau Sato. Selbst wenn sie uns alle Töten…"

„Das werde ich", versprach Sato.

„Unsere Pokémon Freunde werden sie besiegen und die Polizei hat alles mitgehört."

Nun fuhr Sato vor Schreck zurück und rief: „Du bluffst!"

„Ach, tut er das", flüsterte Shuichi vom Boden. Er hob seine Hand und zeigte sein Handy, auf dem Display war die Nummer von Inspektor Megure. Auch Kir hob nun ihr Telefon und enthüllte die Nummer von Jodie. FBI und die Polizei wussten Bescheid. „Es ist aus, Sato. Diese Mal wird die Organisation keinen Erfolg haben", erklärte Shinichi und rief: „Luxtra, Donnerblitz!"

Luxtra schoss seinen Donnerblitz auf Sato und im selben Moment schoss sie ihre Pistole ab.

* * *

><p>Shiho's Augen wurden weit, als sie hörte wie Satos Pistole losging. Im nächsten Moment griff Shinichi sich an die Hüfte und fiel auf die Knie.<p>

„Shinichi!", brüllte Shiho verzweifelt und stürzte zu dem Jungen. Sie griff ihn am Arm und sah ihn besorgt an, doch er grinste nur und meinte: „Nur ein Streifschuss." Dann erstarb das Licht von Luxtras Donnerblitz und sie alle sahen Frau Sato bewusstlos zwischen den anderen Organisationsmitgliedern liegen, Shuichi und Hidemi waren keuchend auf ihren Knien. Alle starrten einfach nur ins leere, konnten nicht fassen, dass sie wirklich gewonnen hatten.

„Ist…ist es wirklich vorbei", flüsterte Ayumi.

„Es ist vorbei", flüsterte Kaito.

Einige Sekunden war es noch still, dann brachen sie alle in Jubel aus. Shiho lachte laut auf und das nächste dass sie wusste war, dass sie ihre Lippen fest an Shinichis presste und ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte. Shinichi reagierte sofort und erwiderte den Kuss. Als sie voneinander abließen stand Ran plötzlich vor ihnen. Shiho spürte wie Shinichi sich versteifte, doch Ran lächelte nur und meinte: „Ich freue mich für euch beide. Ihr passt gut zusammen."

„Ran", hörte Shiho Shinichi flüstern.

„Ich freue mich wirklich für euch", versprach Ran.

Plötzlich brach eine Tür auf und das FBI, gefolgt von der Polizei stürmte herein. Jodies Leute liefen sofort zu den Organisationsmitgliedern, während die FBI-Agentin vor Shuichi auf die Knie fiel. Sie umarmte ihn unter Tränen und sagte: „Tu mir das nie wieder an Shuu." Shuichi war komplett verblüfft, doch dann sah Shiho ihn lächeln und er umarmte Jodie auch. Dann stand auf einmal Inspektor Megure vor ihnen und erklärte: „Shinichi, danke dir. Du hast uns einmal mehr gut geholfen."

„Jodie hat ihnen alles erklärt?"

„Ja, sie und der Professor. Ich kann trotzdem noch nicht glauben, dass Frau Sato der Kopf des ganzen gewesen sein soll."

„Ich konnte es nicht einmal glauben, als sie vor uns stand Inspektor. Wird…wird Takagi es verkraften?"

Shiho blickte zu dem betrübt aussehenden Kommissar, der in einer Ecke stand und alles beobachtete.

„Ich…ich hoffe sehr", erklärte Megure und Shiho ließ Shinichi gehen, als er sich auf den Weg zu dem Kommissar machte.

* * *

><p>„Herr Takagi", meinte Shinichi nervös. Der Kommissar sah auf und Shinichi schluckte Tränen als er die tiefe Trauer in seinen Augen sah. „Wie, wie geht es ihnen?" Ein sarkastisches lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Mannes und er erklärte: „So gut es mir in dieser Situation gehen kann."<p>

Shinichi schluckte und erklärte: „Es, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid für sie."

Takagi winkte ab und meinte: „Ich…ich werde schon darüber hinweg kommen, dass meine erste große Liebe für so etwas schreckliches verantwortlich ist."

„Sie sind sehr stark, Herr Takagi."

„Ich habe nur von einem gewissen jemand gelernt, dass das Leben trotz vieler Schwierigkeiten weitergeht."

Shinichi lächelte nun und erklärte: „Ich weiß das sie es schaffen werden."

„Solltest du dich nicht um deine Wunde kümmern?"

Shinichi sah auf das getrocknete Blut an seinem T-Shirt und meinte: „Nur ein Streifschuss, nichts von Bedeutung und außerdem kenne ich jemanden der das im Null-komma nichts heilt."

„Wer?"

„Das ist…was ist den Luxtra?" Shinichis Luxtra drückte sich an ihn, offensichtlich machten es die vielen Leute nervös. „Es ist Ok Luxtra, die tun dir nichts."

„Was ist das?", fragte Takagi, ging in die Knie und hielt Luxtra die Hand hin. Das Pokémon schnüffelte an dieser und erlaubte Takagi es zu streicheln. „Das ist Luxtra", erklärte Shinichi lächelnd. „Es ist ein Pokémon. Wissen sie, wir waren in einer anderen Welt die letzten paar Monate."

„Nach allem was bisher geschehen ist glaube ich dir das aufs Wort."

„Wissen sie…"

„WAS IST DAS?" brüllte eine Polizistin und Shinichi wirbelte herum.

„Darkrai", rief Kaito überrascht, als sein Pokémon durch das Portal kam. Die Polizisten zielten mit ihren Waffen auf Darkrai, doch Shinichi rief: „Nehmt die Waffen runter, Darkrai tut euch nichts." Er lief nach vorne, gefolgt von Kaito.

„Darkrai, was ist denn?", fragte Kaito sein Legendäres Pokémon.

Darkrai sah ihn an und antwortete: „Ihr müsst bald zurück kommen. Wir können das Portal nicht mehr lange offen lassen. MewTwo und Latias sind die einzigen die das Portal offen halten, die anderen sind zusammen gebrochen."

„Was? Geht es Celebi gut", fragte Mitsuhiko besorgt.

„Ja, sie sind nur erschöpft. Aber auch MewTwo und Latias beginnen nach zu lassen."

„Heißt das ihr geht wieder", fragte Jodie. Shinichi seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern, dann blickte er sich um.

„Ich…ich will nach Hause", erklärte Ayumi. „Nicht falsch verstehen, es hat Spaß gemacht, aber ich will zu meiner Mama."

Shinichi nickte und erklärte: „Ich gehe wieder, zumindest bis Ash gegen Cynthia gekämpft hat."

„Ich komme mit dir", verkündete Shiho.

#„Ich auch, ich kann meinen Cousin doch jetzt nicht verlassen", erklärte Kaito.

„Genta und ich wollen auch nach Hause", warf Mitsuhiko ein.

„Ich gehe auch zu Paps", erklärte Ran.

Shinichi nickte und sah zu Kazuah und Heiji, sah jedoch schnell wieder fort als die beiden sich küssten.

Dann sprach Heiji: „Ich begleite dich auch Kudo. Kazuah geht nach Hause."

Wieder nickte Shinichi, dann fragte Darkrai: „Was ist mit euren Pokémon?"

„Ähm…", Ran dachte einen Moment nach, dann erklärte sie: „Paps wird mit zu viel Aufruhr durchdrehen. Ich werde nur Impoleon und Manaphy mitnehmen, die anderen sind bei Professor Eibe gut aufgehoben."

„Ich nehme Blubella, Shaymin, Togetic und Illumise mit. Bibor und Bisaflor werden sich bei Professor Eibe wohler fühlen", verkündete Ayumi.

Mitsuhiko schloss auf und erklärte: „Mit mir können Gewaldro und Celebi kommen, die anderen bleiben auch im Labor."

Genta dachte nach, dann meinte er: „Naja, meine sind sehr groß, aber ich denke ich behalte Moorlord und Sumpex bei mir."

Shinichi nickte, dann fragte er: „Kazuah, was ist mit dir?"

Kazuah schloss kurz die Augen, dann erklärte sie: „Ich nehme Charmian, Papinella und Mew mit."

Shinichi nickte, dann fing Shuichi an zu sprechen. „Könnt ihr vielleicht Meditalis herschicken?"

Shinichi nickte und Hidemi bat: „Und könntet ihr Frosdedje auch herschicken."

„Sicher", meinte Shinichi, dann wandte er sich an Inspektor Megure. „Inspektor, wir sehen uns in eine paar Wochen. Luxtra!" Luxtra sprang vor, Shinichi hielt sich fest und Pokémon samt Trainer durchquerten das Portal. In dem Moment wusste Shinichi, nun war es wirklich vorbei.

Die Angst, der Mut, die Gefahr.

Das alles hatte sich ausgezahlt, denn er hatte neue Freunde, ein von der Organisation freies Leben und eine großartige Freundin.

Was auch immer passieren würde, er und Shiho würden es gemeinsam durchstehen.

* * *

><p><strong>Und...SCHLUSS! Ich kann euch sagen, meine Schwester und ich haben lange darüber diskutiert wer der Boss sein soll und wie der Deckname lauten soll.<strong>

**Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.**


End file.
